


The Whims of Fate

by emalynnstone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventually redeemed Akechi, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Giving love to all the Phantom Thieves, Healing Akechi, I just wanted to fix Akechi's fate, M/M, New Game Plus Maybe, Phantom Thieves as a Support System, Sassy Akira deserves a tag as well, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Time Travel Fix-It, time travel kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalynnstone/pseuds/emalynnstone
Summary: Kurusu Akira had submitted to the inevitable end at the climax of the so-called game that is his life.  Yet, when Igor offered the chance to 'restart'... well, he couldn't resist.  Not when so many lives rested on his shoulders... not when he had so much he could fix.  No, Akira couldn't help but decide to play the game again.





	1. Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is totally inspired by one of my favorite songs from the Persona 5 OST :D 
> 
> Warning: Persona 5 is the only Persona game I've played (so far) and so all my knowledge of Persona comes from this game and this game only. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 5, ANY OF THE PERSONA GAMES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM BUT A POOR, HUMBLE COLLEGE STUDENT.

With a final gasp, Kurusu Akira submitted to the whims of Fate and collapsed, and the last thing he heard were the frantic shouts of his teammates, friends... family. 

 

**_I'm sorry I failed you all..._ **

 

_… Thou hast fallen, and lost thy life, unbeknownst to thee the name of the thief. Thou hast lost thy wager, and becomest a cog of the strong. So thy rehabilitation endeth incomplete, and thy baseless indignity shall become reality…_

 

With a mocking grin, Igor said, “What a truly foolish end...”

 

Akira's head bowed low and he prepared to spend the rest of his reality as prisoner… 

 

But then he heard Igor's voice again, “Are you truly going to give up? I had believed you would complete your rehabilitation... you were truly just the fool in the end, hm?”

 

Anger filled him and he glared up at Igor, “What else can I do? I  _died._ ”

 

He heard one of the twins shout out, “Watch your tongue, inmate!”

 

The other one banged against the bars and continued, “Yes, our Master has a proposition for you!”

 

Igor tilted his head, the mocking grin growing larger – somehow – and he replied, “Ah, but you have been given powers that go beyond the scope of your imagination.  Is it so difficult to imagine that you can… _restart_?  _Restart_ the game and play out your rehabilitation to the end?”

 

Akira simply looked at Igor, his mouth slightly agape, his heart pounding, and the beginning of hope stirring in his chest.

 

Igor chuckled and said, “What do you say, _Joker_?  Will you restart the game and play it to the _true_ end?”   

 

He didn’t even know what this ‘restarting’ would entail, but he couldn’t help but remember those he had left behind, those he had _failed_ , and he opened his mouth and responded immediately, “Yes, I’ll do it.”

 

Igor’s chuckles grew louder and he replied, “Very well… let us restart the game.”

 

Akira’s head began to pound and the prison bars he was holding onto suddenly disappeared.  His vision blurred and he fell back with a scream, pain filling his entire being.  The pain became too much for him and he surrendered to the calls of unconsciousness.

 

***

 

Kurusu Akira opened his eyes with a slight gasp and found himself sitting in a moving subway, with an intercom announcing the approaching arrival to Shibuya.  Indescribably confused, he pulled out his phone and checked the date.  _It’s… it’s the 9 th of April.  What. The. Hell_. 

 

The last thing he remembered had been fighting against Shido and then… _dying_ …  He began to recall what Igor had said, about _restarting_ the game, but… he had meant _this_?  To actually _restart everything_?!  To when he came to Tokyo, before he became Joker, before the Phantom Thieves, before… What. The. Hell. 

 

He couldn’t help the incredulous look on his face, but forced it back into his normal impassive one when he noticed a few people staring at him and murmuring. 

 

Annoyed, he shook his head and quickly got off the subway with the crowd.  He heard a familiar beep from his phone and looked down to see the eye icon.  Rolling his eyes, he simply pocketed his phone.  With a slight sigh, he shouldered his bag and caught the next subway to Yongen-Jaya, already knowing where to head since _he had done this for months already_. 

 

Not even bothering to walk the alleys to Sojiro’s house, he immediately walked into LeBlanc and welcomed the comforting aroma of coffee and curry.  He noticed Sojiro sitting on a stool and reading the newspaper, while there were the elderly customers who were usually here around this time.  He zoned out of his thoughts enough to catch the tail-end of the T.V. saying, “… The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up.” 

    

One of the customers commented on the news, the other responding, while Sojiro muttered about some crossword he was trying to solve. 

 

Akira smirked and ruefully shook his head.  He really _was_ starting over, and a sense of nostalgia filled him.  It was all so… so simple right now.  Sure, he didn’t have any of his friends with him and Sojiro thought of him as a delinquent, but right now… right now he wasn’t thought to be dead and he wasn’t going up against a corrupt politician who thought of the world as a sunken wasteland for his ship to cruise through. 

 

Once the customers left, Sojiro finally noticed him and Akira responded to him, going through the motions until finally he was left in his attic room to clean up.  Quickly, he cleaned up, just wanting to get it over with so he could _sleep_ because the last time he slept was the night before he sent the calling card and, for some reason, that seemed ages ago.  He couldn’t remember a time he had felt as exhausted as this, except perhaps when he was being interrogated by Niijima-san.  Perhaps not even then. 

 

It felt lonely without Morgana’s voice telling him to go to sleep, but he hurriedly went to bed as if Morgana was still nagging him. 

 

Soon Morgana and the others would be at his side… soon he would fix everything and, maybe, it would all turn out better.  Maybe, just maybe.  After all, for now, he knew where the dice would roll and so he could anticipate certain moves…

 

He shook his head and internally rolled his eyes at his metaphor.  It was clear: his exhaustion was getting to him.  Time to go to bed and face the music.

 

As expected, he closed his eyes and woke to the clanking of chains and echoes of music of the Velvet Room.  He sat up with an audible sigh and headed to the bars.

 

“Straighten up, inmate!”

 

“You should feel honored, inmate!  You’ve been granted a rare privilege!” 

 

Akira caught Igor’s painted on grin and sighed again before saying, “This is what you meant by starting over?  If I’m truly starting over… why are you not like you were when it began?” 

 

Igor chuckled, “This Room escapes the confines of space and time.  While you have started over, essentially gone back in time, we are still here and _know_.  We could have had you restart and let the game go on as it should, but it amused me to think that you would _remember_ all that is to come.” 

 

Akira simply looked at him in shock, “Are you saying that you could’ve just had me restart the game, go through it all _just like before_ , and it would’ve _ended_ like before?”

 

Igor nodded and chuckled again, “Yes, but this way amused me more… after all, you have restarted the game before, numerous times.  But this is the first time you do it _knowing_ what is to come.  Let us see if you will succeed in your rehabilitation and escape the ruin that awaits you.”

 

Akira shook his head, dazed and not knowing how to respond.  He had already restarted the ga– no, _his life_ before?       

 

Caroline hit the bars of his jail and said, “It is time, inmate, to head back into reality and continue with your rehabilitation!”

 

Justine nodded, “Yes, perhaps you will succeed and please Master!”

 

Akira nodded and closed his eyes, feeling himself fade back into his dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally self-indulgent. I'm still playing the game, so no spoilers beyond Shido's Palace... for now ;) But I want the story to span to the end, so we'll see. I just really want Goro to be okay, OKAY??? And I'm kind of leaning towards Akira/Goro, but I've never written a M/M romance so idk but.... I'M LEANING TOWARDS IT. I'm also a lover of Akira/Ryuji... so... We'll see how it all goes XD 
> 
> Please do lemme know what you think, etc., etc. I live for your acknowledgment, senpai ;) <3 
> 
> And you got that right, the chapter title is totally from the song that inspired the fanfic title :D ;) It also feels like a FORESHADOW that I post this fic on Akechi-kun's birthday, hm? XD


	2. Keep Your Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few essential canon events accompanied by Akira's snarky-ness.

When he awoke, he felt a stabbing pain in his head and he couldn’t move for a moment.  The pain slowly faded away and he sat up to rub at his temple, wondering why he had such a terrible headache today of all days.

 

Yesterday he had gone with Sojiro to Shujin Academy, withstood the condescension from the adults, and came back home, all ready for school to start. 

 

Today was the day he met – will meet? – Ann and Ryuji, awoke Arsene, and used the Nav App for the first time and entered the cognitive world.  Today was momentous and a headache was definitely not going to make him mess anything up.

 

He couldn’t afford it.

 

Yesterday he had also made a rough plan for how to fix things and make sure that when they went up against Shido that they would _win_ and that _true_ justice would prevail.  He figured he’d go along with things for the most part, but make sure that he got his friends all by his side as soon as he could and, maybe, he could do something about Akechi.

 

He still remembered the heart-wrenching regret he felt when Akechi extracted that promise from him…

 

Akechi was so similar to him, yet so different.  Akira, for some odd reason, was able to get the acknowledgement and companionship that Akechi had strived after, in all the wrong ways.  They both – possibly – even had the same ability with their Personas, and yet their fates were so juxtaposed…

 

Perhaps, if his plan goes well, things won’t have to end with Akechi’s sacrifice.  This time, hopefully, they could face Shido together and make things _right_ , like they should be.

 

Akira shook his head and got up to change into his uniform and get ready for school, knowing a warm plate of curry awaited him before he headed off to school.   

 

Before heading out the door, he wondered if he should grab an umbrella since he _knew_ it was going to be raining hard, but he also knew that would mean he wouldn’t meet Ann and Ryuji… with a slight sigh he prepared himself to be soaked through again and walked out towards the subway station. 

 

He easily navigated through the station at Shibuya and found the Ginza line – the line he knew intimately since, you know, he had been doing this for about 8 months now… and even if he was on ‘leave’ from school currently, he still knew the _way_.  Before boarding it, he wasted time on his phone playing Crossy Road – Phantom Thief or not, he was still a teen living in the 21 st century and prone to the addictions of his fellow millennials – figuring he should compensate for the time he had originally wasted finding the damn line, not wanting to wait for ages for Ann to join him under the awning, looking like a total idiot the whole time for forgetting – intentionally – his umbrella. 

 

Finally, he pushed himself into the subway and miraculously found a seat.  He immediately reached into his bag for a book before realizing he didn’t have _any_ and awkwardly pulled out his hand and people watched instead, feeling like he was wasting his time the whole ride over and wondering what Morgana would’ve said about all the comments on the subway incident that had happened just recently he had overheard. 

 

As expected, he walked out of the Aoyama-Itchome station into a sheet of heavy rain.  With an inaudible sigh, he ran until he ducked for cover under the awning of a building.  He pensively looked down at his phone and gazed as the other Shujin students ran and talked with their friends, under the relative safety of _their_ umbrellas.  Okay, maybe he was a bit bitter that him getting rained on was _inevitable_ and he really wished his socks weren’t wet right now cause _ew_ and, yep, his shoes were squeaking.  Fan-freaking-tastic.

 

 _Finally_ , he saw Ann’s hooded figure join him under the awning and he was determined that at least _this_ time he would not gawk like an idiot.  Sure, Ann was beautiful – she _is_ a model, after all – but he had gotten over – okay, kind of.  He could still appreciate his friend’s beauty, alright?  He’d have to be _blind_ not to notice!  And he _is_ a teenage boy! – his slight crush on Ann and simply saw her as one of his closest friends, one of his _first_ friends.  Those kinds of bonds definitely supersede any silly crush.  Plus, he kind of, maybe, liked someone _else_ and _that_ someone–

 

Akira blinked and realized that he was gazing on Ann’s pleased smirk, the one she got whenever she caught an admirer gawking and _well, shit, guess looking like an idiot is also inevitable_.  He shook his head as he noticed Kamoshida’s car pull up and took in Ann’s slightly stiffened posture.  He had to take every effort not to punch the bastard as Ann climbed into his car, looking uncomfortable all the while.  He should’ve just said yes and gotten in the car anyways, anything to spare Ann this situation but he still had to meet _Ryuji_ and actually enter the _Palace_ and well, crap, this whole day is inevitable because it’s all so _important_.  Funny how much happened in one day, hm?       

 

He definitely did the awkward smile and wave again cause what _else_ could he do.  He was supremely glad no one else knew that he was always this awkward before Joker.  Thank goodness Ann forgot this incident cause how _embarrassing._  They definitely wouldn’t have let him be the Leader if they knew that he could repeat this day forever and would _still_ do the smile-and-wave-so-you-don’t-look-like-a-zoned-out-pervert-even-though-you-are thing. 

 

He smiled nostalgically as he saw Ryuji run up.  He immediately pulled out his phone and turned on the app as he heard Ryuji mutter, “… Pervy teacher.”

 

That was how he and Ryuji found themselves in the Palace, just like before.  Just like before, they got caught and he had to look on uselessly as Kamoshida beat up Ryuji who didn’t _freaking deserve this_. 

 

It didn’t take as long to muster up the anger at the _injustice_ and he shouted out for Kamoshida to stop cause _damn it he couldn’t watch this a second longer_.  He heard that eerie female’s voice say that it was an _unjust game_ and _hell yeah it was unjust_.  That’s why he was in this situation in the _first place_.   

 

He couldn’t help the smirk that came on his face as he heard Arsene’s familiar drawl.  The pain was just as excruciating as the first time, but the _familiarity_ of it all made him internally smile, even as he screamed.  He _vowed_ just like last time and every time and then he _ripped_ off that mask and became _Joker_ and all was right again. 

 

He felt comfortable in his own skin again as he took in his outfit briefly.  He fully smirked as he attacked Kamoshida’s Shadows with _ease_.  Had it always been this easy?  Perhaps these Shadows seemed like nothing in comparison to _all_ the other Shadows.  After all, they were nothing compared to what he had seen in Shido’ _s_ Palace.  He’s faced worse and so he takes them down with ease. 

 

Akira fields Ryuji’s questions and lets everything play out as before.  He felt a true smile come on his face as they found Morgana and it was all becoming _right_ again. 

 

Everything else played out as before and soon they were both back at Shujin.  It was easy to slip back into his normal impassive face as he walked through the hallways to find Kawakami.  He had forgotten how everyone had thought of him.  Once he had the Phantom Thieves, their thoughts didn’t matter.  He had friends who cared about him, respected him, knew the _truth_ , accepted him, and thought of him as a _Leader_ , not some delinquent who deals drugs and had been in jails since he was born supposedly. 

 

So the not-so-quiet whispers and definitely-obvious stares and pointing fingers don’t bother him as much as the first time, but it still feels strange because Morgana isn’t with him, and Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Mishima aren’t either and he feels… well, maybe he feels a bit lonely.  Yes, he definitely feels lonely as he takes in Kawakami’s judgmental stare as she escorts him to class.  He can’t wait until everything is back to _normal_ , or, well, a new and improved normal. 

 

He just wants his friends back, okay? 

 

***

 

Akira loves all his friends and feels close to all of them, holds special bonds and memories with each one of them, treasures each of them… but, perhaps not equally. 

 

You see, no matter what, there had been _one_ person who had reached him _first_ and for some odd reason talked to him and became his friend and stuck through with him through the whole weird experience of entering the Metaverse for the first time.  That person had taken it in stride when he saw him in his Joker get-up, made efforts to figure the whole situation out _with_ him, didn’t think he was _crazy_ , and even ignored the ridiculous rumors because _he knew_. 

 

So, while he treasures all of his friends and loves them all the same, there’s just one person he feels the closest to.  His best friend, his maybe-sort-of-platonic-crush buddy: Sakamoto Ryuji. 

 

He feels at ease again and is able to push off that lingering loneliness as he meets up with Ryuji after school.  He delights in Ryuji’s genuine reactions and facial expressions and it’s almost like coming home again and it’s just _right_ and perhaps, the first time since he had freaking _died_ , it’s easier to breathe again. 

 

***

 

As he goes to bed that night, he lets out a loud exhalation and knows that today was the beginning of the huge roller-coaster that is his life.  Luckily, most of the things so far were still the same – or unluckily, considering.  He figured that he would let this Palace play out as it had initially, if only so that the Phantom Thieves can become established before he starts breaking and fixing things as he sees fit.  Plus, while he has a general idea of what he wants to happen… he still has to sit down and figure what _exactly_ he wants to do.  And the biggest problem is Akechi cause… just what is he supposed to do with that?  Befriend him?  Kill him?  Lock him in a room and Marin Karin him into submission? 

 

Well, there’s an idea. 

 

Akira chuckles under his breath and closes his eyes to fall into slumber, highly amused by the idea of Akechi brainwashed by him… hm, yes, that idea was interesting, even though highly implausible.

 

Too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of am enjoying writing Akira :D It's fun giving him a voice and yeahh. I'm having fun XD Also, I'm a total fangirl for Ryuji. Just so you know. Also, Akechi, but, Ryuji is my bae <3
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry if it was kind of boring since it was all just canon events happening... trust me, next chapter will be more interesting cause maybe someone *cough* Akechi-kun *cough* will make an appearance? ;) We'll see!
> 
> Also, is it okay that I'm skipping a lot of dialogue? Since it's all just canon, I didn't feel like rewriting the same things. Also, copyright so.... should hopefully have actual dialogue next chapter! 
> 
> Love the comments and thank you for the kudos! Please do lemme know what you think and if I'm doing something wrong, could improve, etc. I love writing, but I love learning to write better more. This may be self-indulgent, but that doesn't excuse bad writing, imo. So lemme know how to improve, etc.!


	3. Spin the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'first' meeting of one Ace Detective and a Phantom Thief.

It’s almost too easy how Akira slips back into the flow of things. 

 

Between investigating Kamoshida – _again_ , like it wasn’t annoying enough the first time around – and going to class, he finds his place easily.  He takes pleasure in answering all the questions the teachers ask correctly _every time_ and delights in all the stupefied looks from all the students, like _yeah, I am totally this brilliant, it’s not like I learned this all before or anything, definitely not_.  He is also, maybe, looking forward to exams because he doesn’t have to waste nearly as much time studying like before, and only really plans on study/cramming with Ryuji like usual the night before.

 

Well, that’s how he plans to study until Makoto shows up at least.  He really doesn’t want to have to face her disappointed looks because, yep, that’s the worst.  Makoto pulls off the how-could-you-not-care-about-your-future parental glare _really_ well, _too well_. 

 

Anyways, besides going to the Palace and pretending like he’s struggling just as much as them with the Shadows with Ryuji, Morgana, and now Ann, he’s still trying to figure out how to reach out to Akechi. 

 

Akira knows that he hadn’t really heard of Akechi Goro, Ace Detective, Detective Prince, etc., before the school trip to the TV station, but it is still surprising how _everyone else_ seems to know him.  He really wonders how he missed all the gossip about him the first time around.  Maybe he selectively forgot?  Cause almost all the girls at Shujin talk about him nearly every day, about how _good-looking_ and _smart_ and all that he is, between the suspicious glares and slanderous rumors at Akira, of course.    

 

Yet, no matter how famous he is, it’s incredibly hard to run into him or find out about his whereabouts, not without staking out the Courthouse or Police station, which he can’t really do since he _is_ technically on probation and supposed to be giving off the illusion of living a normal student life.  That illusion would be shattered if he started obviously stalking the Detective Prince.  Not that he plans on doing that, per se… but he is nearing the last dregs of his patience, not that he really had that in abundance in the first place.  The elusiveness of Akechi just confirms that all those ‘accidental’ run-ins at the Shibuya station were planned out by Akechi himself…

 

Akira audibly sighs and shakes his head, only to slightly flinch as he hears Ryuji ask, “Hey, man, what’s wrong?  You’ve been zoning out all day.  Are you nervous about the calling card?  I told you I totally got this!”

 

Ann tilts her head questioningly after rolling her eyes at Ryuji and also asks, “Yeah, Akira, you’ve been a little out of it.  Everything okay?”

 

Morgana noses his way out his bag and peers at him curiously, waiting for his answer.

 

He looks at them and assures them, “No, I’m fine.  I was just thinking about our upcoming exams...  In any case, we definitely got this and will take down Kamoshida.”

 

Ryuji loudly cheers and fist pumps, “Hell yeah we will!”

 

Ann grins and says, “I’m definitely looking forward to taking him down and avenging Shiho!” 

 

He grins and channels Joker to keep the positive mood up, all the while thinking that he has to be more careful about what he does around them… he can’t really explain away his zoning out every time. 

 

***

 

It’s a sign from the gods, Akira assumes, when he catches a glimpse of a familiar tan coat as he walks out of the subway at Shibuya.  Even better, it’s the night before they had planned to send out the calling card, so there was no way of Akechi even being on the alert about him.  With a slight grin, he starts trailing after Akechi once he notices him heading to the newspaper stands around the Underground Walkway. 

 

Casually, he acts like he doesn’t see Akechi reaching for the same newspaper as him and grabs the paper at the same time as him. 

 

He pulls his hand away quickly and looks up to meet a disarming smile and Akechi saying, “Oh!  Pardon me, I didn’t see you there.”

 

Akira smirks, “Well, I definitely saw you and couldn’t help myself.”

 

He takes delight in the subtle way Akechi’s smile freezes before he eye-smiles and slightly steps back, “Ah, I’m not quite sure what you mean.  Do I know you?” 

 

His smirk widens and he waits for Akechi to meet his eyes before replying, “No, but I’d like to know you.”  He waits for Akechi to narrow his eyes slightly before saying, “My name is Kurusu Akira, I’m a student at Shujin Academy.” 

 

Akechi smiles his TV-worthy smile, even as he is subtly preparing to walk away, “Akechi Goro, Ace Detective.  I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

 

Akira smiles back and tilts his head questioningly, “No, I haven’t.  I just saw you once I stepped off the subway and had to come talk to you.”

 

Akechi pauses and looks at him straight, “You haven’t heard of me, yet you came to talk to me?  I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re trying to do here.”

 

“And I thought I was being obvious.  Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?”

 

This time, Akechi obviously freezes and stares at him disbelievingly, “… Are you _asking me out_?”

 

Akira fully grins, “Of course!  Why else would I come and talk to you like this?”

 

Akechi shakes his head and incredulously replies, “I’m afraid I’m not available for coffee any time soon.  I am a busy person.” 

 

He nods and replies, “That’s too bad, I’d really like to get to know you better.  Can I get your number, perhaps, and we can figure out a time when you are free?”

 

Akechi shakes his head again and the fingers on his briefcase tighten, “I’m sorry, but I don’t give my numbers to strangers.”

 

“But we’ve introduced ourselves.  We’re hardly strangers now.  Plus, that’s why I wanted to have coffee with you, so we can become better acquainted.”

 

He sees Akechi grab onto his phone like a lifeline as it rings and he apologetically smiles, “I really have to take this.  Perhaps we’ll see each other another time.  Good bye.” 

 

Akira watches Akechi speed walk away from him before answering his phone and he can’t wipe the smile off his face.  He hears Morgana stir in his bag before saying, “What was that all about?  You’re being weird again.” 

 

He simply shrugs and starts walking to the subway for Yongen-Jaya, “Ah, nothing.  He just intrigued me, that’s all.”

 

Morgana huffs and doesn’t reply, probably thinking that he’s being ‘weirder.’ 

 

Akira is still smiling, even as he walks into LeBlanc.  Seeing Akechi like that was a pleasant surprise, even more pleasing was obviously causing the implacable Detective Prince discomfort at being hit on by a guy.  You’d think the guy would be more used to those kind of encounters, due to his fame and good looks… but apparently not.

 

Akira can’t really find himself displeased at that revelation.

 

He looks forward to seeing Akechi again, incidentally or not, and seeing how else he can get him all discombobulated.  Of course, this definitely has a greater purpose. 

 

It does, it really does.  It’s just a bonus to see Akechi all flustered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Was this terrible? 
> 
> I'm not even sure if Akira's dialogue with Akechi was good. I was trying to be subtly flirty but idk if I even pulled that off cause I'm terrible at this? Tell me if I should just delete this whole chapter and start over cause idk how I feel about it O_O PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS WAS BAD. I won't *abandon* the fanfic, but I don't want to make it terrible either so..... O_O 
> 
> HELP ME. I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS. I DON'T WANNA BUTCHER AKIRA/AKECHI SO HELP MEEEEE. 
> 
> As a serious side note to my freak-out, I'd like to write longer chapters but it's easier to write short ones and update faster. But if you want longer ones, let me know :)


	4. Give into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Crow mistakenly meets 'Karasu-san' again... and again...

Akira was just as surprised as the first time when he caught sight of Akechi on a bike while heading to Inokashira Park to meet with Ann.  Luckily, Morgana had been left at home, mostly because Akira hadn’t told him he was meeting with Ann, so he wouldn’t have to worry about Akechi hearing Morgana talk.  Small victories. 

 

He grinned and stood near the bike path, making sure that Akechi would _have_ to notice him while passing.  And notice he did. 

 

Akechi’s eyes widened before narrowing, then he slowly stopped before Akira and offered a pleasant enough smile, “Hello again, ah, Karasu-san?”

 

Akira smothered the urge to cackle madly and smiled back instead, “Kurusu Akira, but you can call me Akira.  Funny how we ran into each other again, hm?  Maybe this time I can actually persuade you to have coffee with me before you run off?”

 

Akechi’s smile stiffened, then was relaxed into his normally welcoming smile, “I assure you I did not _run off_ , Akira-san.  I had an urgent phone call.”

 

Akira smirks, “Ah, of course.” 

 

Akechi straightened from his stand-still on the bike and continued, “I am a high school police detective, so it really was urgent.”

 

“So you’re in high school?  Which high school do you go to then?  I haven’t seen you at Shujin.” 

 

Akechi’s head tilted questioningly but he replied easily enough, “I attend Kosei High School, so of course you haven’t seen me at Shujin.”

 

“Hm, an inter-school romance. How intriguing.”

 

He never thought Akechi could turn that red that fast.  It was delightful. 

 

Even more delightful was the way he spluttered before replying, “I’m afraid I honestly have no idea what you’re trying to achieve, Kurusu-san.”

 

“Please, call me Akira.  And I’m not trying to achieve _anything_ beyond getting to know you more… intimately.”

 

Yes, Akechi looked quite fetching sporting that shade of red.  Never had he been more thankful that Joker’s personality was so much more confident and showy than Akira himself.  Even better was discovering that Arsene had such wonderful suggestions to help him in his endeavor to throw Akechi off his game.  Arsene made a wonderful wing-man.  Ha. Get it?  Okay, he’ll stop now. 

 

Akira focused back on Akechi and took in his discomfited expression before Akechi forced a polite smile back on his face, but before he could respond to Akira’s overtures, they heard Ann call out, “Hey, Akira!”

 

They both turned to watch Ann jog over and no, Akira was definitely looking at her face.  She stopped next to Akira and punched him on the shoulder – and damn, does she punch _hard_.  No wonder Shadows are obliterated when she swung that whip… – and playfully glared at him, “Were you planning on keeping me waiting all day?” 

 

Akira sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, “Sorry, Ann, I got a little… side-tracked.”

 

Ann looked over at Akechi and smiled politely, “I see.  Hello!  My name is Takamaki Ann, this idiot’s friend.  Who are you?”

 

Akechi smiled his normal personable smile and replied, “Ah, I’m Akechi Goro, nice to meet you.”

 

Ann’s eyes widened and she dubiously looked between Akira and Akechi, “Wait, Akechi Goro… high school ace detective, Akechi Goro??  Akira!  How do _you_ know him!  You’ve only been in Tokyo for a _month_ or so!”

 

Akechi looked pleased that Ann recognized him, but both their eyes fell on Akira who grinned, “I don’t really know him, but I _want_ to know him.  He hasn’t agreed to a coffee date.  Yet.”

 

Ann grinned widely just as Akechi’s face went slightly pink.  Akechi cleared his throat and glanced away before looking back, “Well, I’m sorry that I seemed to have cut into your time with Akira-san here, Takamaki-san.  I was just cycling, so I’ll be on my way.  Good day.” 

 

And somehow Akechi managed to bike away ridiculously fast all while looking like he wasn’t running away. 

 

Ann turned to him once Akechi had disappeared from view and punched him on the shoulder again, “ _Akira_!  When were you planning on telling me that you were hitting on the _Detective Prince_?  And you’ve been asking him out and he didn’t outright deny you?  Wow, Akira!  Someone has game!”

 

Akira grinned and replied, “No, he hasn’t outright denied me yet… so that definitely means he’s interested, right?” 

 

Ann laughed and shook her head before leading him over to the dock to talk.  Even as he listened to Ann’s concerns about her contribution to the team, he kept musing on his encounter with Akechi.  Perhaps he could somehow win Akechi over this way?  Hm.  Definitely food for thought.  In any case, he had no plans to stop.

 

***

 

Akira walked out of the ramen shop with Ryuji and kept his eyes on him, while his heart beat faster and his palms began to sweat.  He treasured these moments with Ryuji and couldn’t wait to build up his friendship with him again.  Yep, these moments could never get old. 

 

Ryuji stopped and stretched his arms above his head and said, “Damn, I’m beat!  Training and then ramen is great, but it always makes me want to just fall down and nap for hours, you know?”

 

Akira grinned and shook his head, “Yeah, I get it, but you might not want to nap until _after_ you get home.  I really don’t want to watch the news and hear about some high schooler who got robbed on the subway and just slept through it.”

 

Ryuji laughed and said, “Shut up, man, I wouldn’t _sleep_ through it!  You know I got skills and I can totally beat up anyone who tries to rob me!  They’d totally regret messing with Skull!” 

 

Akira chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, only to snap his mouth shut as he saw Akechi step out of some nondescript building and place his phone into his pocket.  He grinned and looked at Ryuji, “Hey, I gotta go and talk to him.  Come with me?”

 

Ryuji looked confused but replied, “Uh, sure, man.  Whatever.  Long as we don’t miss the last train or something.”  

 

“We won’t.  Come on then.”

 

He hurriedly crossed the street with Ryuji following him and called out, “Akechi-kun!  Hey!”

 

Akechi paused mid-step and glanced about before turning around and catching sight of him.  He politely stopped and waited for Akira and Ryuji to come over before saying, “Akira-san, how nice to see you… again.” 

 

Akira grinned unrepentantly and dug his hands into his pockets, “Seems like Fate keeps pushing us together, huh?  Oh, this is my good friend, Sakamoto Ryuji.” 

 

Ryuji raised a hand and grinned, “Hey, uh… who are you?”

 

Akechi nodded at Ryuji and smiled, “My name is Akechi Goro.”

 

Ryuji nodded, showed no sign of recognition, and replied, “Cool.”

 

Akechi looked slightly confused, but he composed himself and asked, “Akira-san, was there some reason you called for me?”

 

Akira nodded and his grin widened, “Of course!  You still haven’t given me your number or agreed to that coffee date!”

 

Akechi’s face went slightly pink, but he kept his face and tone cool, “I’m sorry, Akira-san, but I thought I’ve made it clear that I’m not–”

 

Before he could continue, Akira surged forward, pulled out his phone, and said, “How about I give you my number and you can message me about details or something?” 

 

Akechi shook his head and replied, “Akira-san, I’m truly not–”

 

Akira interjected, again, and said, “Fine, how about this?  If we happen to run into each other _again_ , you can give me your number.  If we never see each other again, then you can chalk off these run-ins as coincidences and forget all about me… if you can, that is.”

 

Akechi paused and then nodded thoughtfully, “That sounds fair.  Then, ah, perhaps we’ll see each other again, Akira-san.”

 

Ryuji and Akira watched Akechi walk away and calmly get into a waiting taxi on the corner.  Ryuji then turned to him bemused and asked, “What the hell was that about, dude?”

 

Akira just grinned and said, “Ah, nothing much.  He’s sort of pretty, isn’t he?  He just caught my eye.”

 

Ryuji blushed and stuttered out, “Y-you l-like guys, Akira?!”

 

Akira looked into Ryuji’s eyes and replied, “I just take notice of the beauty around me and like whoever interests me, that’s all.  You gotta admit, he’s a pretty boy.”

 

Ryuji’s face went redder, but he muttered, “Yeah, I guess… but y-you are too.”

 

Akira grinned again and said, “You think I’m pretty, Ryuji?  Well, I’m not gonna argue with you… I am one fine specimen.” 

 

Ryuji choked out a laugh and said, “Man, you are one cocky bastard.  Wait, so you’ve been running into this guy, Akechi or whatever, how many times?”

 

Akira replied, “This is our third time seeing each other.  He’s pretty cute when he’s all flustered, huh?  I think me asking him out freaks him out, which is weird since, with that face, you’d think he’d be used to it… maybe I’m the first guy to ask him out?  Hmm…”

 

Ryuji laughed louder this time and said, “I’m pretty sure it’s cause you’re so bold and persistent, dude.  I think _anyone_ would be pretty surprised if _you_ went up and kept asking for a date like that.”

 

Akira smirked, “I got skills, Ryuji, I got skills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasu=Crow. Hehe XD 
> 
> And this was highly amusing to write. I have no idea how long I'm going to keep flustering dear Akechi-kun before actually getting the plot to move lolol. Maybe next chapter? We'll see what the writing muse says uwu 
> 
> Also, it's never said which high school Akechi goes to... so I just used my writer privileges and had him go to Kosei like Yusuke and Hifumi. I mean, I'm assuming since he's a third year, that's why Akechi wasn't also on the Hawaii trip, so it works out :D Just the uniform... but I guess since he's a police detective? Eh :D 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions, etc.! :D I honestly had no idea so many people would read this! It makes me excited and definitely helps me keep updating fast! <3 :) Y'all are awesome!


	5. Away from the Cheating Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi Goro, your personal knight in tarnished armor, here to save the damsel, Akira.

Akira was walking out of the station at Akihabara and heading towards the electronics store because he wanted to buy Ryuji that game Ryuji had been wanting and hinting at for _weeks_ now and it was, though cute, getting annoying.  So, just to shut him up, he’ll buy him that new combat game and then mooch numerous gaming all-nighters with Ryuji.  Akira can have ulterior motives like that.

 

But this _freaking_ headache was making it impossible to carry out the chore. 

 

The headaches had been getting more and more persistent, and increasing in pain as well.  He honestly had no idea why he kept getting them, especially since he made sure to eat his three meals, drink lots of water – okay, he’s chugging gallons _now_ – and he wasn’t particularly stressed since they were just starting Madarame’s Palace with Yusuke now.  So he had no idea why he had the headaches or _why_ they were so bad… perhaps he should go and see Dr. Takemi about it?  He _is_ her guinea pig after all, and surely he’s entitled to a free health check-up.  Come on, he could’ve _died_ from those concoctions!  He definitely deserves–

 

“Akira-san?  Are you alright?”

 

He looked up from the ground, his fingers pressed to his temples, to meet sienna eyes bordered by cinnamon colored hair and _wow, this really wasn’t the best time_.  He _really_ wasn’t in the mood to pseudo-flirt with (read: mess with) Akechi right now.  

 

He forced a strained smile on his face and said, “Ah, Akechi-kun.  How nice to run into you… here.”

 

Akechi smiled politely, but his eyes were studying him intensely and Akira was starting to feel a little strange.  Just what was that look? 

 

He dropped his hands from his head and shoved them into his pockets, then glanced towards the electronics store that was just _right there_.  Gods, what did he do to deserve this?

 

“I was just in the general vicinity, investigating for a case… are you alright?  Do you have a headache?”

 

Akira shook his head – wow, why the hell did he go and do a stupid thing like _that_ – and then winced, “No, no, I’m alright.  I was just going to buy something for a friend and I guess skipping lunch must have caught up to me or something.  I’ll go grab a meal after my errand and be good as new, no worries.” 

 

Akira couldn’t look at Akechi’s face right now because he kept thinking of the Akechi from _before_ , before the psychotic Akechi, the one who was just a traitor who Akira understood but didn’t understand.  The one that shot him in the head.  Yeah, that one. 

 

So looking at this one wasn’t really possible at the moment because he kept remembering the _anger_ and _betrayal_ he felt and to take that out on _this_ Akechi would ruin all his plans and raise his suspicions and…  _Damn, Akira, get your fucking act together.  You can’t afford to fucking screw this up again._  

 

“– I must insist that you sit down, Akira-san.  You really don’t look well.  Do you have someone I can call to pick you up to take you home?”

 

He blankly looked at Akechi, hearing the words but not really understanding them.  _Home?  Where’s home?_

 

Akechi snapped his fingers in front of his face and briskly said, “I need you to focus on me, Akira.  Where can I take you?”

 

He blinked slowly and then said, his voice sounding oddly distant, “… LeBlanc.  That’s where I live right now.  That could be home.” 

 

Akechi didn’t respond in any way other than to pull out his phone and call up a taxi.

 

The rest passed in a blur.  The taxi suddenly appearing, Akechi’s hand firmly grasping his elbow and guiding him into the car, the passing lights out the window, the _painpain_ , the slightly pleasant smell of coffee and some cologne he smelled in the taxi, the way Akechi helped him out of the taxi and into LeBlanc.  Was he in LeBlanc?  Or was he dreaming? 

 

“– I found him swaying and holding his head in Akihabara.  I wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but I couldn’t very well leave him there.  He insisted that he was fine, that he was just feeling the consequences of a skipped meal, but I didn’t think so.  He was lucid enough to direct me here.” 

 

“You did well to bring him here.  I’ll take him off your hands, then.  Thank you, ah…?”

 

“Akechi Goro.  It was no trouble… we’re acquaintances, after all, and I couldn’t just pretend like I didn’t see him in need.”

 

“It’s nice to see that the kid is making good friends like you, then.  I appreciate it.” 

 

“Like I said, it was no trouble.  Since he was holding his head, I assume he has a migraine.  He was flinching from the lights and he seemed to be having trouble seeing clearly.  Not to mention the dazed way he kept looking at me and his inability to concentrate on the conversation or his surroundings.  My, ah, mother used to get migraines as well.  I remember her applying lavender oil, or simply smelling it.  It seemed to work for her.”

 

“Thank you, once again.  I’ll keep that in mind.  You get home safely now.  Night, Akechi-kun.”

 

“Good night, Sakura-san.”

 

The last thing he remembered was being placed into bed and a voice softly saying, “Get better now, kid.”

 

***

 

He awoke to the rattling chains and echoing music of the Velvet Room, but at least that damn headache hadn’t followed him here.  He sat up in his cot and stifled a groan before trudging over to the jail bars.

 

“Your rehabilitation is passing unremarkably, inmate!”

 

“Don’t make us think you’re wasting the Master’s generous gift!”

 

He ignored the twins and looked up at Igor and asked, “Are these headaches in any way related to, well, me restarting?”

 

Igor chuckled and his hands formed a thinking pose, “Perhaps restarting has done you some good and made you smarter than the first time.”

 

He gritted his teeth as Caroline hit the bars and said, “Don’t be impertinent, inmate!”

 

“Well?  Is there a connection?”

 

Igor chuckles grew louder before abruptly stopping, “Yes.  It’s the timeline catching up to you as you make changes.  You didn’t think you could just change things with no consequences did you?”

 

“But… I’ve hardly made any changes!”

 

Igor tilted his head, his grin mockingly large and Akira felt a shiver run down his back, “You are not a god, Trickster.  You do not know the consequences of every small action you take.  You will see, maybe, how it all comes together.  Perhaps this will avoid your Ruin.  How amusing.”

 

Akira didn’t respond, frantically trying to figure out just _what_ he had changed and what would happen.

 

Igor chuckled again, then said, “We are watching and your rehabilitation is progressing nicely.  Just keep in mind what could happen if you… _failed_.

 

Akira looked away from Igor’s grin, feeling incredibly creeped out, and looked towards Justine who simply said, “It is time to return to your current reality, inmate.”

 

***

 

“Akira!  Hey!  What happened?  The Boss had to drag you into bed last night… you just went to the electronics store!  What trouble did you get into without me?”

 

He groaned as he opened his eyes to see Morgana peering into his face intently.  He gently pushed Morgana’s face away, then sat up slowly, stretching out the kinks.  He turned and set his feet to the ground before responding, “I’m not really sure what happened, Morgana.  I honestly just remember getting out of the station and… oh… damn!  Who brought me here?” 

 

Morgana padded over to lean against his thigh and titled his head, “… Sojiro brought you upstairs.  I didn’t see who brought you to the café.  I just heard voices, and it was kind of muffled since I had the TV on too…”

 

He groaned again and lifted his hands to press the heels of his palms into his eye sockets.  _Did he mess up?  But… he didn’t wake up with a headache… just what is happening?!_  

 

“–ey!  Akira!  What?  What happened?”

 

He lifted his head and sighed, moving one of his hands to slowly pet Morgana as he thought. 

 

Just why did Akechi stop him in Akihabara?  Last he saw him, Akechi had made that deal with him, wanting Akira’s unwanted advances off of him and not wanting to run into him again… just what changed?  Why did Akechi care enough to bring him to LeBlanc?  What was his game?  There was no way he could know about him being the Phantom Thief leader right now…  Sure, he might be suspicious about the Phantom Thieves after Kamoshida, but not of _him_.  Akechi should simply be thinking of him as an annoyance…  Not just that, they hadn’t changed Madarame’s heart, so the Phantom Thieves aren’t even on anyone’s radar, not yet anyways… 

 

Did flirting with Akechi really cause this much of a change?? 

 

He sighed again, loudly, and ignored Morgana’s yelp when he stood up abruptly.  This was too much thinking for his brain to compute right now.  He needed strong coffee and at least two plates of curry before he could function enough to deal with this shit.       

 

Akira was scraping his plate of the last of his curry as the bell to the café rang and he looked up to see Sojiro coming in with a plastic bag, clearly just coming from a convenience store.  He raised his eyebrows as Sojiro unceremoniously dumped the bag and its contents next to him on the table.  “Ah, is this for me?”

 

Sojiro snorted, “Kid, do you even remember what happened last night?”

 

Akira sheepishly smiled and shook his head, “It’s all kind of blurry…  I don’t even know how I got here.”

 

“You were in a state, alright.  If it wasn’t for that friend of yours, Akechi, you’d probably be waking up on the side of the road right now.” 

 

Akira nodded seriously and looked down at his empty plate.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement.  Akechi really _had_ done something for him last night, and he was grateful… but what was his _motive_?  Just what was Akechi playing at? 

 

Sojiro nodded his head at the bag and said, “There’s some chamomile teabags in there and a bottle of lavender oil.  Was this your first migraine?”

 

Akira peered into the bag and replied, “Ah, yes, it was my first migraine.  I’ve had bad headaches, but nothing like last night…  I’ll go see a doctor or something.”  He looked up from the bag and smiled at Sojiro, “Thank you for this.  I appreciate you taking care of me this way.”

 

Sojiro blustered and looked away with a huff, “Well, I can’t have some kid passing out in my attic.  It would disturb my customers.”

 

Akira simply grinned in reply and grabbed a few teabags and headed to the kitchen to use the tea kettle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally did not plan to have another chapter out TODAY O_O But I had an unexpected amount of time available (hello, summer break) and kind of just had this idea and... yeah. This happened.
> 
> A little more plot in this chapter and less fluff XD Don't worry, I'll appropriately introduce Yusuke soon <3


	6. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist comes clean.

Akira hesitated outside the clinic.  He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating since he knew he had to go in there, maybe get some medicines or something to lessen the _pain_ , because he was barely able to walk around now, much less pay attention in class.  Sure, Igor had given him the _reason_ for the headaches, but he still didn’t understand why it was so bad, why it kept persisting, and why the pain only seemed to be getting worse. 

 

Sojiro had taken one look at him that morning, stumbling down the stairs, hands at his temples, and basically shoved him out the door saying that he ‘better not come back here until he got his head checked out’ and to stop being a ‘stubborn brat.’  It’s not that he was being _stubborn_ , he just thought that the pain would have stopped already.  Come on, surely the timeline or whatever was messed up enough now that he didn’t need to constantly be paying for it… 

 

With a loud sigh, he stepped through the doors and over to the counter with a grim smile.  Dr. Takemi looked up from her magazine with a raised brow and said, “Looks like my guinea pig is here.  Ready for another trial already?”

 

Ruefully, he shook his head and replied, “Ah, no, not today… actually, I came more for a health check-up.”

 

Both of her brows went up, but she stood up amiably enough and gestured to the exam room, “Go ahead and step in then.  Let me grab my clipboard.”  

 

Once they were both seated, she asked, “So what seems to be the problem?”

 

He didn’t respond for a moment, wondering how to phrase it, before deciding to just be blunt, “I’ve been plagued with these headaches since mid-April.  They were fine, at first, they would hurt, but disappear later in the day and I’d forget about it.  But then I started waking up with it and it would persist all day.  Then, about two nights ago, I was running an errand and I knew it evolved into a full-blown migraine.  I had vision problems, dizziness, difficulties concentrating, and I seem to be missing large chunks of my memory… I’m not really sure how I got back home, just that a friend saw and brought me there, from what I was told.  Anyways, that was pretty bad.  I didn’t have a repeat of that night, but now I wake up with even worse headaches and I have trouble walking, from the pain, and I haven’t been able to pay much attention to anything, much less in class.” 

 

She hummed thoughtfully and wrote something down on her clipboard, “Interesting… I don’t think I’ve heard of headaches that bad, or a migraine like that, in someone like you.  They tend to bother adults more…  Mid-April, you say?  Since you’ve been here in Tokyo, basically?”

 

He nodded hesitantly and said, “I guess…”

 

She nodded and wrote again before placing the clipboard on her table and saying in a purposefully cheerful voice, “Well, guess I can’t have you be my guinea pig for a while until we fix you up.”  She laughed lightly before continuing, “Luckily for you, that might not be so long.  I have this concoction I’d been experimenting on, originally for heart problems, but with trials it seems to affect headache-like symptoms rather than the original intention…  Maybe if I just tweak a bit with the ingredients I can…  Hm…  Yes, that could work…  Ah, yes, I should have something for you by the end of the week.  Until then, I’ll send you home with this, it should help with the pain enough for you to concentrate in class and not get into any accidents.” 

 

She handed him a bundle of small bottles filled with a murky purple liquid and he gratefully smiled back at her, even as his stomach roiled at the thought of digesting that on a _daily_ basis, “Thank you, Dr. Takemi… ah, how often should I take this?”

 

She waved her hand at him breezily and turned back to her clipboard, “Hm, you should take it with breakfast and dinner, about 10 mL, to be safe.  It should tide you over until I get that ready for you.  Don’t miss taking it daily until I call you back, alright?”

 

He nodded and stood up to leave, “Thank you again.  I’ll see you soon then.”

 

She just waved at him as he walked out the door, too busy scribbling down notes to bother with a proper good-bye.

 

He walked out of the building then looked down at his phone as it chirped and buzzed in his pocket.  He pulled it out then groaned out loud, ignoring the side-eyes from passing pedestrians, as he read the messages.

 

**> >Ryuji:**  _Hey man, we haven’t been to the Palace for a while now.  Aren’t we running out of time?_

 

**> >Ann:  ** _We have to steal the Treasure by the 5 th right?_

 

**> >Yusuke:**  _I agree that it has been a while since we last voyaged into Sensei’s Palace.  Perhaps we should go soon._

 

**> >Ann:**  _What do you think, Leader?_

 

He groaned again then typed out a reply,

 

**< <:**  _Sorry, you guys.  I’ve been a little… how about we meet up at the hide-out and I’ll let you know what’s been going on?_

 

Immediately they all responded in the affirmative. 

 

He sighed as he looked at his watch and noticed it was already almost noon on Sunday.  He hadn’t even had breakfast yet!  Quickly, he walked back to LeBlanc to grab Morgana then grabbing his would’ve-been-breakfast curry from the fridge.  He scarfed it down while walking to the station, knowing he really was off his game.

 

_Damn these headaches.  Damn Igor and the twins.  Damn this whole effing mess_. 

 

***

 

He got out of the congested subway and murmured to Morgana, “Sorry if you got a little crushed there, that one guy seemed determined to stomp on my toes with every movement.”

 

Morgana groaned slightly and replied, “Yeah, it’s fine, at least we heard some interesting things.  It’s always nice to listen into people and get information that way… like those girls talking about your, huh, _friend_.”

 

Akira scoffed and rolled his eyes, not even bothering with a response to that. 

 

He swam through the crowds until he made it to their hide-out and found Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke already there.  Ryuji was sitting on the ground, leaning against the rails, flipping through a manga.  Ann was also leaning against the rails, but looking out the window, thinking about something while sipping some fruity drink.  Yusuke was a little further off from the rest, but he was leaning against the rails and sketching something in his sketchbook. 

 

Fondly, he stopped a little ways off, not making his presence known yet, and just took them in.  He couldn’t wait for _all_ of them to be together again.  He already missed Makoto’s calm guidance, Futaba’s exuberance once she opened up, and Haru’s sweet presence.  But these three being here… it was enough for now. 

 

Morgana peeked out of the bag and muttered, “What are you waiting here for?”

 

Smiling, he ignored Morgana and walked over nonchalantly, hands in his pockets.

 

Ryuji was the first to notice him, and he immediately placed his manga down beside him and waved an him enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face.  Akira definitely wasn’t feeling a little warm at the enthusiastic display.  Most definitely not. 

 

Ann glanced over and smiled just as brightly and Yusuke looked up with a bemused smile before taking in Akira and realizing just where he was. 

 

Gods, he loved them all. 

 

He walked over to stand between Yusuke and Ann then smiled, “It feels like we haven’t been together like this for a while.”

 

Ann immediately rolled her eyes and lightly punched him on the shoulder – just what is it with her and the _punching_? – before saying, “Oh shush, you saw Ryuji and me yesterday!”

 

“Hm, I guess so…” 

 

Yusuke straightened and started to put his sketchbook into his bag, “Ah, so are we going to Sensei’s Palace today?”

 

Ryuji stood up and walked over, throwing an arm around his shoulder and said, “Yeah, man, I’m totally ready to rip apart some Shadows and get that Treasure!”

 

Morgana hissed out, “You idiot!  Don’t be so loud!” 

 

Akira raised an arm and rubbed the back of his head, hesitating, before finally saying, “I have something to tell you guys…”  He could feel all three of them staring at him intensely and the nervousness arose.  These were his closest _friends_ , even better than his own flesh-and-blood family!  He could tell them!  But… he hated that he was letting them down…

 

He cleared his throat and said quietly, “I’ve been having these headaches for a while now… and, the other night, I had this really terrible migraine and I kind of blacked out, I think?  A friend saw me and he took me home… but they’ve gotten pretty bad lately that it’s really hard for me to walk or concentrate… that’s why we haven’t gone to the Palace for a while now.  I know the deadline’s coming up and all, but we might have to hold off until the end of this week… I went to the doctor and she’s mixing some medicine for me that should help… but I don’t really want to put the mission or us in jeopardy if my head starts acting up…  I’m sorry, you guys…”

 

Ryuji’s arm around him tightened and he burst out, “What are you sorry for, man!  You can’t help having headaches!”

 

Ann was looking at him with concerned eyes that made him feel uncomfortable and comforted all at once, “Akira… you should’ve told us before.  Don’t feel bad about it.  We still have about two more weeks ‘til the deadline, and we’re more than halfway through.  We’ll be alright.”

 

Yusuke came a little closer, close enough to gaze at him with those _eyes_ , eyes that perceived too much, and said, “Yes, they are right.  You should not feel bad and we will still manage to change Sensei’s heart.  We will be patient in the meantime, until you are feeling one hundred percent again, Leader.” 

 

Morgana hummed from his bag and said, “Yep, we’ll definitely change his heart, no problem.  You just worry about getting better for now.  We can’t have our Leader anything less than at his best!”

 

He smiled a genuinely fond smile at each of them and murmured, “I’m really thankful I came to Tokyo and we became friends… it makes all the other shit worth it.” 

 

They all blushed lightly and blustered, but they all looked pleased at his unusually fond statement.    

 

Then Ann straightened and smiled a smile that made his heart beat faster and made him sympathize with what a cornered mouse must feel, “So, Akira… you said a _friend_ brought you home?  Just who was this _friend_?”

 

Ryuji straightened and turned to him, “Oh yeah!  Just who was it, man?”

 

Yusuke tilted his head questioningly and said, “Hm, I do find myself equally as curious.”

 

Morgana unhelpfully chortled from behind him.

 

He glanced out the window and muttered, “It was Akechi-k-ah-san.  I was in Akihabara and I guess he saw me not looking well and was concerned, or something.  I don’t really remember all the details…”

 

Ann squealed loudly and caused all the boys to wince, “ _Oh!_   So Akechi-san saw and _rescued_ you?  Ah, that’s so _romantic_!”  Then she paused in her jumping and squealing to stare at him curiously, “Wait, last I saw the two of you together, you couldn’t be described as _friends_ , Akira.”

 

Ryuji nodded furiously and said, “Yeah!  Plus, when I saw you two together, you made that deal with him that if you never saw each other, he’d forget about you… but if you saw each other…”

 

Ann burst out, “What?  What would have happened if they saw each other?”

 

Yusuke interjected, “I find myself horribly confused.  Just who is this Akechi-san and why is this a cause for such excitement?”

 

Ann turned to him and said, “Oh, you haven’t met him yet, huh?  Well, have you heard of Akechi Goro, high school police detective?”

 

At Yusuke’s confused look and shaking head, Ann rolled her eyes in frustration and said, “ _Well_ , he’s this really popular police detective, because he’s still in high school and really good-looking, so he shows up on TV talk shows a lot.  Anyways, apparently Akira over here saw him, didn’t know who he was, but decided he wanted his number!  So Akira’s been _pursuing_ Akechi-san.”

 

Yusuke’s confused look cleared slightly, “Ah, I see.  So he is pursuing this detective romantically?  How fascinating.  However, isn’t that… well, slightly dangerous?  Considering our circumstances?”

 

Ann went still at that and even Ryuji looked befuddled.

 

Akira decided to finally put in his two-bits into this conversation about _his_ life, “Perhaps it could be slightly dangerous, but it’s also a great ploy.  I highly doubt he’ll end up suspicious of the guy who has been pestering him for coffee dates.”

 

Morgana perked up and said, “So you have already considered this, Leader?  I knew I made the right choice in choosing to help you!” 

 

Akira blushed lightly, considering they didn’t really _know_ just all he had considered.

 

Ann jumped up again, excited, “I can’t wait until you see him again!  What will you do now?  Wait, Ryuji, what were you saying earlier?”

 

“Um, well, Akira made some deal that if they saw each other again, Akechi would have to give his number to Akira, but if they didn’t, Akechi could just forget about him, no harm done or something like that.”

 

Ann squealed again, but slightly quieter, “I can’t believe this!  This is just so _romantic_!  It’s like a drama come to life or something!  I have to tell Shiho about this, she’d love it!”  She punched Akira again and said with a grin, “I had no idea you were like _this_ when I met you, _Joker_.”

 

Akira sheepishly smiled and shook his head, “It was a, uh, spur of the moment kind of thing…  I just like seeing him all flustered, I guess…”

 

“That’s just so _cute_!”

 

Yusuke said, “Perhaps, once you have succeeded in your pursuits, I could paint the two of you?  Just seeing the passion on one side, I can only imagine what the two of you are together… Hm, yes… You must let me paint the two of you!”

Ryuji chuckled, “I thought Ann was your muse?  Now Akira and his love interest?  I had no idea muses could be so fickle.” 

 

Yusuke responded seriously, “Of course, art is ever-changing and also goes beyond time.  Some pursuits can be fickle, while others are more lasting and–”

 

“… Dude, I was just joking…”

 

Yusuke nodded, “Ah, I see.  You were joking with me.  I still have to get used to these kind of interactions.”

 

Akira smiled gently at Yusuke, “Don’t worry, Yusuke, you’ll get the hang of it.  In any case, you have us.” 

 

Yusuke smiled back at Akira, pleased.

 

Morgana then groused out, “Yeah, yeah, okay.  If we’re not going today, we should head out before we look more suspicious.”

 

They all nodded and said their good-byes, going their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, but sadly no Akechi-kun this chapter! Perhaps next time? ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the interactions, and, as always, y'all are more than amazing <3 uwu
> 
> Question: Do you think Akira should tell someone about just WHY he has these headaches? Like... should he have an actual person to confide in besides Igor/Twins?


	7. Got in Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi-kun makes an appearance, appropriately becomes flustered, and is there a coffee date on the horizon?

Akira walked through the crowd and towards Yusuke, eager to interact with the artist personally and build up their friendship again.  Yusuke’s friendship was different than the one he had with Ryuji, but it wasn’t any less, just something he had to put a little more effort into. 

 

Seeing Yusuke in his usual spot, Akira hurried over and greeted him with a smile, “Hey, Yusuke!  Let’s hang out today?”

 

Yusuke looked up at him, surprised, then appraised him, “You have free time and you wish to spend it with me?”

 

Akira grinned, “Wouldn’t want to spend it any other way.”

 

Yusuke smiled then and started gathering his things, “I would like that.  Perhaps you could help me with a conundrum I have?”

 

“Of course, I’d be more than happy to.”

 

“You see, since the whole debacle with Sen-ah-Madarame, and the true _Sayuri_ , I have found myself wondering about how to capture the contents of the heart.  How else will I understand it?  Until I know how, I have found it difficult to paint or sketch, and I am truly stuck in a deplorable rut.  I fear I cannot go on further if this persists!”

 

Akira nodded thoughtfully, already knowing that he should take Yusuke to Mementos, but before he could voice it, he heard a “Akira-san!”

 

Surprised, both Akira and Yusuke turned around to find Akechi walking towards them purposefully, polite smile on his face, briefcase in hand. 

 

He stopped before them nodded towards both of them, “I’m glad I was able to catch your attention.  I didn’t want to cause a greater stir by yelling any louder.  In my profession, it’s much easier to avoid attention.  I have discovered that, like sharks, people will swim towards the first smell of blood… ah, forgive me for that tangent!”  He turned towards Yusuke with an eye-smile and said, “My name is Akechi Goro.  Nice to meet you…?”

 

Yusuke nodded back politely and said, “I am Kitagawa Yusuke.”

 

“Kitagawa Yusuke?  As in Madarame’s former pupil?”

 

Yusuke nodded again, still polite, but his eyes grew slightly strained and the grip on his bag tightened.

 

Akechi smiled again and said, “Forgive me for being so rude in my questions.  I seem to be a bit, ah, muddled today.”

 

Yusuke smiled slightly, “It is quite alright.  Yes, I was Madarame’s former pupil and I am truly appalled at how the circumstances ended.”

 

“I can only imagine.  To discover that the man who took you in was using you in such a way… truly terrible.  Ah, forgive me for being so forward again, but what do you think of these claims of his changed heart?”

 

Akira wanted to interject here, but he felt it would be too suspicious, so he kept his mouth shut, all the while wondering just what was up with Akechi.  He really was acting different… he was being too ‘forward’ and saying things that he _knew_ Akechi didn’t mean to slip out.  That comment about sharks?  Just what was that about? 

 

Yusuke finally said, “I’m not really sure what to think about that.  I am glad that whatever happened made him confess to his crimes, but I do not know what to think about everything else.  In any case, the whole debacle is over and I find myself better for it.” 

 

Akechi nodded thoughtfully, “Of course, and I am glad this whole situation is over for you, Kitagawa-san.”  Akechi then turned to Akira and smiled, “I see you are looking much better today.”

 

Akira noticed Yusuke’s eyes light up with that little tid-bit and knew Yusuke had just realized who this was.  Fantastic.  Slightly annoyed, Akira forced himself to incline his head and mutter out, “Thank you for your assistance, Akechi-san, I’m not sure what would have happened if you had not assisted me.”

 

Akechi’s eyes slightly widened before going back to his polite mask, “Of course, Akira-san, anyone would have done so in my place.”

 

Akira scoffed, “I highly doubt that.  Most people would have just walked off, left me for dead…”  He looked straight into Akechi’s eyes and said, “So why didn’t you?” 

 

Akechi looked at him appraisingly then finally said, “Perhaps it is because I knew you and could not leave you like just anyone would.”

 

Akira nodded then broke out into a smirk, “Or perhaps you are falling for my charms, Akechi-kun?”   

 

Immediately, Akechi’s cheeks went pink and he spluttered out, “Of course not!  I was simply being a decent human being!”

 

Akira chuckled, “Remember what we had agreed to before?  Will you go back on your word now?”

 

Akechi’s cheeks went pinker and the fingers on his briefcase tightened before he gritted out, “I am a man of my word and will hold up my end.”  He opened his briefcase and pulled out a notepad then wrote on it before handing it to Akira, “Here.  Message me and perhaps we can find an agreeable time.  I must warn you that I am rather busy and perhaps our times may not correspond.”

 

Akira grabbed onto the paper and folded it neatly to put into his pocket.  He grinned back at the brunet and said, “You would like if our schedules didn’t align, wouldn’t you?  But fear not, dear Akechi-kun, I have a rather flexible schedule.  I’m more than happy to bend over backwards for _you_ , Akechi-kun.”  Butter couldn’t melt in his mouth, he was that cool.  Yes, Arsene most definitely agreed.

 

Yusuke then said, finally coming back into the conversation, “Oh yes, I must ask the two of you to be my next models.  I cannot let this opportunity to pass!  The interactions between you, the glances, the hidden meanings… yes, this will most assuredly assist me in my endeavor to understand the contents of the heart!”

 

Akechi’s face went red and even Akira blushed at that.  Akira cleared his throat and said softly, “Perhaps another time, Yusuke… Akechi might not be as comfortable with that as Ann or me.” 

 

Akechi, still slightly blushing, said, “W-well, I am well-versed in the arts, but this is the first time I have been asked to model.  I would have to think about it, Kitagawa-san, but I am deeply flattered.” 

 

Yusuke nodded, pleased, and began to sketch something into his book, oblivious to the other two.

 

With a sweat-drop at Yusuke, Akira turned back to Akechi and smiled, “It was good running into you, as always, Akechi-kun.  I look forward to a more purposeful run-in soon.”

 

Akechi nodded and smiled back, “We shall see, Akira-san.  Good day.”

 

After Akechi had walked away, Akira waited for a moment, wondering if Yusuke would snap out of his frenzy on his own, before just lightly placing his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, “How about we grab dinner?  We can figure out a way for you to get out of your rut another day.”

 

Yusuke was never one to turn down free food, and that was how Akira’s money went down the drain that night.   

 

***

 

With a gasp, Akira sat up in bed, sweating. 

 

Morgana, disgruntled from being abruptly awoken, let out a yowl, “Hey, watch it!”  But, seeing Akira’s sweating face and dilated pupils in the moonlight, Morgana crept closer and nudged his side, “What’s wrong?  A bad nightmare?” 

 

Akira shook his head and got up from bed, legs shaking, only to grasp onto the cabinet as he faltered. 

 

Morgana voiced his concern out loud, “Akira, you don’t look okay…”  He prowled closer and nudged his leg again, “Maybe telling me about it might help?”

 

Akira let out a laugh that chilled Morgana to the core.  He wasn’t used to hearing Akira like this… he was always so put-together, so calm… 

 

Akira stopped laughing and sat back down on the bed, feet planted firmly on the ground, and leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. 

 

Morgana jumped back up on the bed and into his lap, forcing Akira to meet his eyes, “You don’t look good at all.  Tell me about the nightmare.”

 

Akira looked at him for a while before letting out a sigh, “I… I dreamed I was shot in the forehead… by Akechi… again…  And then Shido, he gave out the order to have each of the Phantom Thieves publically executed and I couldn’t do anything about it since I was already _dead_.”

 

Morgana tilted his head, incredibly confused, and asked, “Akechi?  Shido?  Who is Shido and why would you think Akechi would kill you… again?”

 

Akira met his eyes and said softly, “Morgana… I don’t really know how to explain why I fear that without, well, divulging everything…”

 

“Divulging what?  I’m here to listen.  It’s the least I can do for you, after all.”

 

Akira laughed bitterly, “You wouldn’t believe me though… I hardly believe it and I’m _living_ it.” 

 

“Try me.”

 

Akira raised his hand to slowly petted Morgana before telling him the events of the original timeline, how everything had begun and went down, the beginning of the Phantom Thieves, the Palaces they had gone through, the other members and how they joined, Akechi’s discovered betrayal, the interrogation, his announced death, starting Shido’s Palace, the fight with Akechi then his promise, dying, then restarting.

 

Afterwards, Morgana sat still in his lap, mulling over all he had said, before saying, “I’ve never heard of anything like this, not from what I remember.  A Velvet Room?  No, I don’t know anything about that… What all did you change then, since you’ve come here?”

 

“Well, I haven’t really done much different beyond my interactions with you guys and with Akechi… but these headaches… I’ve done some large change, I just don’t know what.”

 

Morgana nodded thoughtfully, “So because of the timeline changes, you’ve been experiencing those headaches?  At least that doctor’s medicine has been helping you to be able to function again…  I can’t guess why what you’ve done is causing you headaches though, from what you told me.  But, from what you have told me… we have a lot ahead of us, huh?  And this Akechi… why do you want to save him?  If it was up to me… I don’t know, I’d maybe take away his ability to go into the Metaverse.  Steal his phone so he can’t access the app or something.  Why befriend him?” 

 

Akira looked at Morgana seriously and said, “No.  That’s not right.  Akechi has been wronged throughout his life and just made the wrong choices.  If I was in his shoes, wouldn’t I have done the same, if I was just as isolated as he was?  He doesn’t have _anyone_ , Morgana, except his dead mother and the father he hates and wants to take revenge against.  He needs _someone_ … I might not trust him completely, but I understand him and…  We’re the Phantom Thieves.  We change hearts.”

 

Morgana beamed up at him, “And this is why you’re the Leader.”  He tilted his head and looked up at Akira thoughtfully, “Do you feel better now?”

 

Akira nodded, “I… It feels good not being so alone with this burden, to be honest.  And that nightmare… I just… I miss everyone, you know?  And I just want to make sure they all _live_ beyond Shido and everything.  Akechi included.” 

 

Morgana nodded, “And we will make sure of that.  You have me now, too.  We’ll figure it out.  Now, go to bed!  You have to get up in a few hours for school!”

 

Akira smiled and fondly rubbed Morgana’s head, “Thank you, Morgana.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Enough with the mush.  I’m _tired_.  A person’s gotta get his beauty sleep, you know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go, Akira became a little less burdened and confided in Morgana! ^^
> 
> I hope my Yusuke wasn't too badly written.... he's incredibly hard to write and that's why he ended up nodding a lot because... ah.....! D:
> 
> A quick update because I'm a low-life with nothing to do this summer. Eh. Summer is the time to embrace your inner couch potato. Or your beach bod. Whatever ;)


	8. For (His) Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and pastries, the wine and dine of the gods and the bumbling mortals, Akechi and Akira.

With a slight grin to himself, he set down the coffee on the counter after breakfast and pulled out his phone.

 

 **< <:**  _Are you free today for the coffee I keep promising you?_

 

He grabbed his cup and leisurely took a sip, picturing Akechi’s face going that slight pink as he looks down on his phone, and maybe he’s in the middle of the police station or something, and he’ll maybe splutter a little before typing out his response.  So adorable.

 

He didn’t realize he was smiling stupidly into his cup of coffee until his phone went off.  Shaking his head, he reminded himself that this was part of the _plan_ , that he was just messing with Akechi and throwing him off his game, keeping suspicion off him and his friends, hoping to keep them alive…  This had a purpose.

 

That didn’t stop him from smirking at his phone as he read the message.  He chose to ignore that slip.

 

 **> >Akechi Goro:**  _Ah, I should be free today around 4 or so._

 

**< <: ** _Sounds good.  I sent you the address.  I’ll see you then :)_

 

**> >Akechi: ** _Very well.  I look forward to it._

 

**< <:** _Oh, I bet you do ;)_

***

 

As much as he wanted to invite Akechi to LeBlanc, show off his barista skills and all that, he also didn’t need Sojiro and Morgana snooping in on their conversation.  Well, he didn’t mind Morgana so much, but he also just felt the need to…  it just didn’t seem fair to bring Akechi onto his home ground.  So he suggested another café in Shibuya that he hadn’t ever heard of before searching the web for it, figuring it would be more even that way.  Never let it be said that Akira did not consider things before doing it, he did learn some things from Hifumi and Makoto after all.  Sort of.  He’d like to think he did, alright? 

 

He stepped through the doors into the café and had to resist the urge to walk back out.  It was just so… _fake_ cheery.  Nothing at all like LeBlanc.  No, he wasn’t biased at all.  The bright, artificial lights, the neon colored décor, the attempt at hipster decorations… he wasn’t surprised he had never been here before.  As he perused the overhanging menu by the counter, he sneered.  He would not be returning here after this.  Maybe next time he’d just invite to Akechi to LeBlanc, at least that way he can guarantee quality coffee…

 

“Akira-san.”

 

Turning with a smile, he found Akechi situated in a corner booth, briefcase on the floor beside him, and politely regarding him with that reserved smile.  He sauntered over and plopped down across him, then, grinning, he said, “Did I make you wait long, honey?”

 

There those cheeks went delightfully red.  He’d never get tired of that sight.  “A-Akira-san.  If this is a coffee _date_ ,” here Akechi looked at him pointedly, “Then perhaps you are being too forward.”

 

His grin went wider, but he didn’t get the chance to reply as a waitress finally came over with a harried look and a notepad, “Sorry for the wait, can I get your order?”

 

Akechi smiled at the waitress – who immediately straightened and smiled back, looking seconds away from twirling her hair and leaning forward for a more, ahem, advantageous view – and said, “Yes, I’ll take a mocha and an apple turnover, thank you.”

 

She wrote that down and looked back up with a wider smile, “You have good taste.  The apple turnovers just got out of the oven, so they’re fresh,” she winked obviously, “I’ll be sure to get a good piece, for _you_.”

 

Not even thinking about why he felt so indignant that two guys sitting at a café weren’t giving off the this-is-a-date vibe or the irritation when he saw that wink, he nonchalantly reached over the table to grab Akechi’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze.  With a placid glance at the waitress, he said, “Yes, he really does have good taste, doesn’t he?”

 

She couldn’t have missed the way Akechi blushed _or_ the hidden meaning.  Surely not.

 

The waitress finally turned to him and asked in a less enthusiastic voice, “And your order, sir?”

 

He resisted the urge to glare and politely replied, “Ah, I’ll have a cappuccino and a raspberry danish.”

 

Nodding, she finished writing down their orders and placed the writing pad in the pocket of her apron.  With a smile, she said, “I’ll have your order out soon, sirs.”  She didn’t leave without looking back at Akechi and flashing a grin and another wink.  It was atrocious how obvious she was.  And not to mention rude. 

 

Finally dropping Akechi’s hand when Akechi hissed at him as soon as the waitress was out of hearing, he looked at Akechi surprised at the anger in his expression, “ _What was that about?_ ”

 

Clearing his throat, Akira looked down at his hands before looking up and into Akechi’s eyes, “I just didn’t like the thought that two guys sitting together at a café apparently doesn’t give off the dating vibe.  Just wanted her to take a hint, that’s all.  It seems slightly discriminatory, honestly.”  He cleared his throat again, glanced away briefly, then said in a softer voice, “Guess you won’t be leaving here without her number in lipstick on a coffee-stained napkin or something.” 

 

Akechi incredulously stared at him before finally saying, “… Are you, honestly, _jealous_ over her flirting?”

 

Akira’s face felt hot all of a sudden and he had to look away from him and at the table, “Ah, I don’t know if it was _jealousy_.  I just felt terrible for all the other same-sex couples who have to put with crap like this, you know?  It was rude.  That’s all.”

 

Akechi continued, his gaze growing more incredulous by the second, “We don’t even _know_ each other for you to be jealous over something like that, _Kurusu-san_.”

 

Immediately, Akira looked back up and leaned forward, hands clasped before him, “Then let’s get to know each other, Akechi-kun.  I’ve made it no secret that I want to know you.  You’re the one who was playing hard to get.”

 

Akechi finally glanced away and said in a choked whisper, “I just didn’t know what to make of your, ah, advances.  I’ve never had anything like that happen to me before… I wasn’t playing _hard to get_.”

 

Akira skeptically gestured in the direction the waitress went and simply raised his eyebrow, emanating the aura of _Yeah, right_.

 

Akechi cleared his throat and softly said, “That’s honestly harmless and unremarkable.  She’ll maybe give me her number, but she doesn’t honestly expect me to call her.  She probably sees my appearances on the TV and wants to brag about talking with the Ace Detective to her friends.  She won’t actively pursue me like you did, Akira-san.” 

 

Akira nodded, “Fair point.  In any case, I did pursue you enough to get this date with you and I’m not going to waste it.  So, tell me about you, Mr. Ace Detective.”   

 

Akechi blushed again before saying, “What do you want me to say?  I just told you I’ve never done something like this before…”

 

“And you think I have?”  He grinned, getting his confidence back, “You’re the first guy I’ve asked out, and, male or not, you are my first date.  You should feel special.  And, I dunno, just tell me the normal things.  You know, your hobbies, aspirations, hamburger or pizza, glass half-full or half-empty, childhood memories, murderous tendencies, things like that.  Nothing too crazy.  Not yet, anyways.”

 

“Um, murderous tendencies?”

 

“Well, like I said, this is my first date.  I know you’re famous and all, but you never know, you know?  So I just wanted to make sure I’m not pursuing some serial killer or something.  No big deal.”

 

“R-right.  Well, I like cycling when I have free time, also reading.  I’d like to think about furthering my career as a detective, I do enjoy the cases after all.  I prefer pizza and consider the glass half-full.  Maybe we can save childhood memories for another time and I can assure you I have no murderous tendencies towards you.”

 

He got a weirded out stare from the other patrons and Akechi when he laughed too loudly at that last comment. 

 

“I’m glad we can continue this on the same frequency then, since I’m pretty sure I’d haunt your ass if you did murder me, _honey_.” 

 

Akechi lightly chuckled at that, “I imagine you’d be just as big a nuisance as a ghost, Akira-san.”

 

Akira laughed again, quieter but more genuine, “Yeah, I bet.  Anyways, about me.  I have a lot of hobbies, not limited to reading, making lock picks, helping out people and making them indebted to me, and fishing.  I like to think of myself as a jack-of-all-trades, you know.  Hm, I’m not really sure what I want to do in the future, to be honest.  Right now I’m just trying to get through high school, I guess.  I also prefer pizza and I’m a half-full kind of guy too, so I guess we _are_ compatible after all, dear Akechi-kun.” 

 

They were interrupted by the flirty waitress coming back with their orders.  Akira’s smile slipped off his face and even Akechi started to look a little awkward as the waitress continued to hover by their table, asking if they needed anything more.  _Finally_ , she walked away to attend to another customer, not without a regretful glance at Akechi, and they were able to resume their conversation. 

 

It was easy-going, the conversation between them, and Akechi loosened up as they continued sharing details between themselves, chuckling more and more until he was laughing at stupid comments Akira made. 

 

“How did you manage to get a job at a _bar_ in _Shinjuku_ when you’re just 16?  Should I not be asking in case I feel the need to report you after you tell me?”

 

“Oh shush, it wasn’t bad or anything.  I just talked my way into it, like I talked you into this date, Akechi-kun.  I’m a smooth talker when I want to be.”

 

“I can believe that.”

 

With a pleased hum, Akechi looked down at his empty coffee cup and then genuinely smiled up at Akira, “I didn’t expect to like this with you, Akira.  But… you surprised me.  It was nice talking to you like this.”

 

Akira grinned, pulling out his wallet surreptitiously, “I saw you across the station and could sense our chemistry.  I have a feel for these kinds of things, Akechi.”

 

“Then… I’m glad I caught your notice.”

 

He felt an odd twinge in his chest, taking in Akechi’s genuine smile and his warm eyes, but he ignored it as he placed the money on the table.  “I’m… glad too.  Let’s do it again.  Maybe I can show you my coffee-making skills, cause this place’s was crap in comparison.  Or we could maybe go cycling together, that sounds like a couple thing to do.  Or go to Dome Town or something.”  With a coy smile, “Or maybe you can arrange the next date, _honey_.” 

 

Akechi just smiled at that, “Maybe I can.  We’ll see.  And you didn’t have to pay, you know.  It would be better if we just split the payment.”

 

“No, I insist.  I asked you out, after all.  We can split next time.”

 

“Ah, alright.” 

 

As they walked out, he took pleasure in the way the napkin with the waitress’ number went in a nearby trash bin without a thought from Akechi.  Take _that_ , annoying waitress.  It’s the 21st century, take a _clue_ and read the _atmosphere_.

 

They were chatting casually as they walked over to the Shibuya station, like good friends.  Sure, their conversation didn’t extend beyond surface details, not yet at least, but it was something more than the conversations from before-Akechi, the ones where he’d have to carefully pick every word he said for fear of suspicion, then for fear of being found out that _he knew_.  That wasn’t nearly as easy as it was to talk with this Akechi, who blushed when he was too flirty, chuckled when he made a good joke, and had a good sense of humor behind all that politeness.  He liked this Akechi and hoped he could get to know this one more. 

 

The atmosphere turned awkward as they both stopped outside the station doors, staring at each other, wondering what to do from here.  Sure, Akira liked to flirt and talk with Akechi, but he wasn’t really ready to lose his first kiss, not yet, not to Akechi, not like _this_.  First date rules surely didn’t apply to a coffee date? 

 

Akechi’s phone then went off and Akira let out a soft sigh in relief, as did Akechi.  With an apologetic smile, Akechi said, “I’m sorry, but I really do have to take this.  I enjoyed today, and I’ll let you know about the next date, since I’m the one to arrange it, correct?”

 

Akira nodded and smiled, “Yes, don’t leave me hanging for too long.  I don’t think I’d look as good all languishing and whatnot.”

 

Akechi chuckled and shook his head, “I’ll keep that in mind.  Anyways, good night, Akira.”

 

“Good night, Akechi.”  

 

He watched Akechi walk away to answer his phone, feeling that weird twinge in his chest again.  Maybe he should see Takemi for heart problems?  Eh, it wasn’t that serious.  Maybe it was that café’s weird food affecting him.  He wouldn’t be surprised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the date? Did I bumble it? TELL ME HOW IT WAS. I NEED YOUR AFFIRMATION. :D ;) You think I'm joking, but I'm really not :3
> 
> In any case, it was fun writing! Hope you enjoyed the update as much as I enjoyed the comments, kudos, and subscriptions <3 I love y'all!! 
> 
> Also, did you think Akechi's responses at the beginning of the date genuine? Akechi, a glass half-full kind of guy? Psh, pleaseee. He just didn't want to scare Akira ;) So cute <3 And maybe coolasice!Akira became oblivious!Akira. I have no regrets :D


	9. Keep Your Focus Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice of the Fool: An Autobiography by Kurusu Akira

**> >: ** _Thank you for the cup of coffee you made me yesterday.  It was rather enjoyable.  But exactly how did you find out I’d be at my work address and have it delivered to me?_

 

 **< <:**  _I plead the fifth._

 

 **> >:**  _In any case, thank you.  Even if I still find it beyond strange_.

 

 **< <:**  _You find my romantic overtures strange?  Perhaps I’m not being overt enough ;)_

 

 **> >:**  _The way you misunderstand me, even through text, is baffling._

 

 **< <:**  _You love being baffled by me._

**> >:**  _That’s what you think, Akira._

 

 **< <:**  _Don’t play coy now, honey_.

 

 **> >:**  _Good night, Akira._

 

 **< <:**  _Good night.  I’ll be seeing you in your dreams ;)_

 

***

 

“Gods, this school trip has me _bored_ out of my effing _mind_.  Dude… are you falling asleep standing up?”

 

With a jump, Akira straightened from his slouch and blearily blinked at Ryuji.

 

“Well, that definitely answered my question.  How are you falling asleep like that?!”

 

Ann looked back at the both of them and shook her head, mouthing for them to shut up.

 

Morgana hissed from the bag, “Shut _up_ , moron!  You’re all supposed to be laying low and being good students!”    

 

“I’m _trying_ , but that doesn’t mean it’s easy!  I mean, come _on_ , this is all obvious stuff!  Obviously they’re going to schedule shows around the interests and availability of the presumed watching pool.”

 

Ryuji sensed the extreme skepticism emanating from the bag, Ann who was openly staring at him, and Akira who was just watching him with raised brows, “What!  I always see Akira reading a bunch of books that seem educational and stuff and I just wanted to see what the big deal was… sheesh.  You’d think I didn’t know stuff or something the way you all are acting…” 

 

Ann just shook her head again, “I don’t think you don’t know stuff, Ryuji.  You just know more about manga and anime than you do about things like this.”

 

“Anime is a type of TV show.  It’s not _that_ far-fetched.  I’m not a complete idiot!”

 

“For the longest time, I thought the bleach you used for your hair destroyed all your brain cells.”

 

“At least I’m not a _natural blonde_.”   

 

Akira chuckled and opened his mouth to stop the budding argument between the two, even though he could sense Morgana’s eagerness in listening in on it, but Kawakami headed over to the three and spoke before he could, “Alright, I get that this trip isn’t as interesting as we thought it would be, but the least you all could do is pretend to pay attention!  It’s rude otherwise!” 

 

Akira sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Ryuji and Ann both muttered apologies.  Kawakami walked off to talk to another disruptive group of kids, leaving the three of them to stare at each other, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

 

“I can’t believe the two of you were about to get into a full-on argument about Ryuji’s knowledge.  I mean, the blonde card?  Really?”

“Yeah, yeah… let’s seriously lay low.  We really don’t need any more suspicion after, well, you-know-what.” 

 

…

 

As expected, the sleazebag approached Ann again and Ryuji and Akira got roped into untangling the cords _again_.  Well, it was a step above being bored out of their minds at least.  Sort of.  The three of them were in the hallway, like in the before, and they were deciding on where to go to hang out, and, just as Morgana made his pancake comment, Akechi rounded the corner. 

 

Akechi looked surprised at seeing the three of them gathered together, and he expressed it, “Ah, hello again.  I did not expect to see you all here when I heard the voices…”

 

Akira grinned at Akechi and replied, “You just can’t stay away from me, can you, honey?  It’s that chemistry we have.”

 

Ann squealed loudly, then blushed violently in embarrassment when she noticed Akechi’s eyes turn on her, “Uh, sorry about that… you two are just so _cute_!  Shiho and I have been faithfully following every little thing that this idiot tells me and it’s better than any damn drama we’ve ever seen.  We ship you two _so hard_.”

 

Akechi’s eyebrows went up and he looked at Akira, puzzled, “Ship?”

 

Ryuji burst out laughing, “Bro, how can you call yourself a, what was it, _high school detective_ if you don’t even know the language of high schoolers?”

 

“Well, being a detective, I don’t really seem to need that lingo.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but _still_.”

 

“Alright, stop bickering, you two.  It’s cool that all my closest people are together like this.”

 

Akechi blushed at that and looked away before glancing back, “Hm, well, I’m afraid I cannot stay too long as I just came to scope out the place for tomorrow.”

 

Ann tilted her head slightly in question, “Tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be participating in a segment tomorrow.”

 

“Really?  We’re supposed to be part of a live audience tomorrow, as part of our school trip!  Maybe it’ll be for your talk!”

 

Akechi smiled politely at Ann, “Perhaps.  We’ll see tomorrow.  Good day.”

 

Ryuji waited for Akechi to disappear before saying, “So… Dome Town?  Let’s do it!”

 

Ann rolled her eyes at Ryuji, but looked eager at the prospect.

 

Fondly, Akira smiled at the pair and pulled out his phone to set up his navigation to the amusement park. 

 

***

 

Trying to be inconspicuous while seated next to the only blonde-haired people in the room, Akira rolled his eyes as he listened into his other classmates excitedly chat about ‘Akechi-kun’ this and ‘Akechi-kun’ that.  They don’t even _know_ him to be calling him that…  Honestly.   

 

Ryuji muttered to him, “I know you like this guy and everything, and you’ve also already considered this, but… really, Akira?  You had to fall for _this_ guy?”

 

Akira turned his head and grinned at his best friend, “I couldn’t help it.  The heart wants what it wants and all that jazz.”

 

“You definitely sound like a love-sick idiot.”  At Akira’s satisfied smile, Ryuji whisper-shouted, “That was _sarcasm_ , Akira!”

 

Akira’s right eyebrow went up and he thoughtfully looked at Ryuji, “Wow, that just went over my head.  Might want to work on that, Ryuji-kun.”

 

Ryuji spluttered indignantly beside him until Ann elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

 

Hearing their classmates start to scream and shout out “Akechi-kun” – one girl actually shouted “Marry me, Akechi-kun!”  Like, what the hell. –  the three of them turned to the stage just as Akechi seated himself across from the show hosts. 

 

Akira zoned out slightly as they started talking, not any more interested than he was the first time, that is until Ryuji’s hands clenched into fists beside him and he noticed Ann stiffening next to Ryuji.  Akira tuned back in, just in time for Akechi’s joke about Santa Claus to receive laughs from the audience.  Cleverly delivered, but not much appreciated by the three Thieves in attendance.  Well, Akira privately considered that Akechi’s humor was appealing, but it was in front of a camera, so… perhaps not as genuine as the jokes they cracked texting. 

 

As Akechi brought up his points against the Phantom Thieves and their justice, Akira privately mulled that Akechi had a point… if he truly believed the own crap he was spewing.  After all, just who was it behind the mental breakdowns? 

 

But, otherwise, the points he made were valid.  From the outside point of view, forcing a change of heart in someone was not just in any way… but it was the fact that the Thieves targeted criminals, specifically criminals that evaded normal methods of justice due to corruption, that made them just.  Akira had long since come to that conclusion and could no longer be ruffled by the judgements others who didn’t know made.  The Phantom Thieves did something in a society that told them to shut up and get used to the way things have always been and are.  They refused, they rebelled, and they brought about change.  They were a revolution, and perhaps that was scary and could spark anarchy, but a revolution was only brought about when necessary.  The Phantom Thieves were, _are_ , necessary, at least in this current time and age. 

 

Akira was the _Leader_ of the Phantom Thieves.  He knew his side well and knew how to argue for it just as well.  He didn’t fake his suicide for shits and giggle, after all, nor did he die then restart his life for a flawed ideal. 

 

Akira believed in what he did with all his heart.  If he didn’t, then how would any of the others?

 

He blinked as he took in the mic in front of him, trying to frantically remember what the question was.  Clearing his throat, he boldly said, “They do more than the cops, after all.”

 

He could feel Akechi’s intense stare as Akechi responded to the male host.  Akechi then posed his question towards him, “… If his heart suddenly changed, wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?”

 

Akira simply grinned and shook his head, “Perhaps I’d be concerned, if that were possible.  But, as I last recall, my friend is not a criminal and they only target criminals.” 

 

Akechi flawlessly responded, appealing to the audience and the hosts, oozing charisma.  It was certainly interesting watching Akechi put on such an act.  It was so different when it was just the two of them… 

 

Afterwards, as expected, Akechi walked up to him with a polite smile and questioning eyes, “It seems we have a complete difference of opinion when it comes to the Phantom Thieves.”

 

Akira smiled back, “Perhaps, but it keeps things interesting between us, doesn’t it?  Opposites attract, right?  It’d be boring if you and I just agreed on everything after all…”

 

Akechi chuckled slightly, but his eyes were serious, “Seriously, is that what you think of them?  You think they are just?”

 

Akira straightened and bluntly said, “Yes, that is my honest opinion.  I didn’t just say that to pull your leg.  Do you honestly think the police would have been able to ever discover the injustices Madarame did to his pupils?”

 

Akechi looked at him, considering, and responded quietly, “Perhaps, perhaps not.  We’ll never know now.  Yet, the idea of hearts being forcibly changed… that seems just to you?”

 

“There are some things that are necessary.  In a corrupt world, the Phantom Thieves are pursuing _true_ justice.  Under the corruption of society, the idea of justice becomes distorted.  If some cop had come upon Madarame’s pupils after one had committed _suicide_ , and chose to ignore the signs of abuse simply because Madarame was influential… is that justice?  Is it just that I – forgive me, I got carried away.”

 

“No, please, continue.  It is refreshing to have a conversation like this with someone.  Usually people lie to my face, telling me what they think I want to hear… and the conversations we had before were more, ah, surface-level, I assume.  This is fascinating.  Continue.”

 

Akira looked at Akechi’s face, taking in his earnest eyes and the smile that was now genuine, and he just _couldn’t_.  Looking away, Akira muttered, “Maybe after you buy me dinner, Akechi.  My friends are waiting for me… It was nice talking to you.”

 

Akechi grabbed his wrist as Akira turned away and asked, “What’s wrong?  What happened?”

 

Without looking back, Akira replied, “I like talking like this to you too, Akechi.  But, right now, I can’t.  Message me later, I really don’t want to keep my friends waiting.”

 

“… Very well.  I’ll message you.”

 

Akira walked out to meet Ann and Ryuji without looking back.  Why did his chest _hurt_? 

 

***

 

**> >:  ** _Are you free tomorrow?_

 

 **< <:**  _I’m always free for you, babe ;)_

 

 **> >:**  _It is insane how much that comment relieved me._

 

**< <:  ** _Are you admitting you enjoy my flirtations?  I must admit that this pleases me._

 

 **> >:**  _Nothing of the sort.  You just seemed a little… off the last time I saw you_.

 

**< <:** _Sorry if I worried you, honey.  Just had a headache, that’s all._

 

 **> >:**  _If you say so_.

 

**< <:  ** _Where will we be going tomorrow?_

 

 **> >:** _I was thinking we could go cycling together_.

 

 **< <:**  _I like the idea.  My heart pounds in anticipation_.

 

 **> >:**  _I sent you the address.  Try not to turn into a complete cheeseball before tomorrow_.

 

 **< <:**  _Oh!  Akechi!  You smooth-talker you!_

 

**> >:  ** _:)_

Omake:

 

“Exactly how did we end up getting blackmailed by a mafia boss.  That’s all I want to know.”

 

Akira snorted out a laugh, “Well, it all started when this girl started stalking me and reading her manga upside down.”

 

“Excuse me, I just get really dedicated!”

 

“Dude, if that’s you dedicated, does that make the rest of us barely functioning bacteria?”

 

“Wow, the idiot made a somewhat educated comment for once!”

 

“I am in the belief that this bickering is not helping the situation.”

 

“Yusuke’s right.  I’m calling the meeting to order.  Alright, alright.  So, as established, we have to steal the treasure in Kaneshiro’s Palace.  We’ve already gotten the keywords and entered the Palace, and now have Makoto joining us due to her, ahem, very badass Persona awakening.  Let’s welcome Makoto.  Remember, fish are friends not food.”

 

“Dude, we are not a bunch of sharks and this is not Finding Nemo.  Have I told you how weird your sense of humor is before?”

 

“And yet you still laugh _every time_ , Ryuji.”

 

“Hey!  He’s my best friend!  I’m obviously not going to _not_ laugh!  I don’t want to hurt his feelings!”

 

“It really warms my heart to know you just laugh at my jokes to not offend me, Ryuji.”

 

“Sh-shut up!  I didn’t mean it like _that_!”

 

“Do you mean half the things you say, moron?”

 

“Shut it, you-you _cat_!”

 

“How dare you!  I’ve told you a million and _one_ times that I am most likely _human_!  You don’t hear me calling you a dog every time I get mad at _you_ , do you?  That’s because I am a _civil human being_.”

 

“Yes, Makoto, I really do feel like I run a circus half the time.  Yes, it really is like this 99.99% of the time.  You think I’m exaggerating…”

 

“He’s really not.  We have no idea how we get things done, really.”

 

“I agree to that, considering the circumstances.  It is quite baffling how our productivity levels stay rather high.  Ann and I have discussed this comprehensively and have come to the conclusion that it is all Joker’s doing.”

 

“Pretty sure I’m getting more credit than I’m due, you guys.”

 

“W-well, I like that I already feel… a part of this.  It’s… nice.”

 

“That’s what we do, make a bunch of social misfits find a home while changing the hearts of dastardly villains in kick-ass outfits.”

 

“I like the sound of that very much.”

 

“Then I don’t see how we’ll have any problems, Makoto.  Welcome to the Phantom Thieves.  You’ll get your official welcoming party really soon.  Another thing us Phantom Thieves do really well…”

 

In unison, Ryuji and Morgana joining in after Ann pointedly smacked the both of them, “…We know how to _party_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omake at the end was something I wrote to get the ball rolling on starting this chapter. I actually wanted to fit it into the actual chapter but it just didn't seem to fit in with everything else so... it's still 'canon' to the fanfic! 
> 
> I have been leading up to this school trip for chapters now. I'm not really sure if I got all that I wanted in here... but something significant has happened, if you can't tell, and the plot should be rolling more now :D 
> 
> That's totally my justification of the Phantom Thieves from playing the game, btw. I would've been a fan-girl of the PTs since day 1 if I was an actual character in the game XD *shameless*


	10. Champagne Flutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the relationship progresses...? ;)

He walked up the stairs and had to resist the urge to belly flop onto his bed; he still had to write in his journal and maybe make a few lock picks before going to Kaneshiro’s Palace tomorrow.  His eyes were slightly burning and there was a slight throbbing sensation in his head, but he ignored it.  Morgana was eating his dinner downstairs, so he had a bit of time before he came up and scolded him into sleeping. 

 

He loved Morgana’s good intentions, but he couldn’t help but ungratefully think it was a bit _unfair_ how a cat/human managed to dictate how he lived his life.  He’s a teenager.  He’s allowed to pull all-nighters and be as irresponsible all he wants.  It’s in his _job description_.  Plus, everyone thinks he’s a criminal… why can’t he live up to his reputation and go to bed late?  Who’s ever heard of a criminal obediently going to bed before ten every night?  _No one_ , that’s who. 

 

He grumbled under his breath as he wrote down all that he had done that day – attend class, avoid a chalk piece thrown at him, sell treasure and buy weapons from Iwai, go and work a shift at Rafflesia, and make curry – then closed his journal with a quick _snap_ to move to his desk and start on lock picks before Morgana nagged at him. 

 

He heard Morgana’s paws on the stairs just as his phone chirped with a message.  He finished the piece he was working on before pulling out his phone to check the message, which was from Akechi.

 

Ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach – he thought that curry he made had been a little off from usual.  Guess that proved it – and read the message: _I find myself unexpectedly free Sunday afternoon.  Perhaps we can repeat our cycling trip?  It was rather enjoyable last time.  If you are free, that is_.

 

With a grin he nodded at Morgana, who looked at him curiously, and replied back, _I’m always free for you.  That sounds perfect to me_.

 

_I look forward to it then._

 

_Good night, Akechi.  Dream of me ;)_

 

_Ah, as you do me?_

 

His face felt incredibly hot as he read that last message and he couldn’t think of a single way to respond to that – other than _Too late, already do_ or _How’d you know about that?_ – so he simply left it without a response.

 

“Was that Akechi?”

 

He jumped slightly and looked up at Morgana confused, “Er, yeah.  How’d you know?”

 

Morgana rolled his eyes and replied, “You always get this dopey smile whenever you talk to him.”  He paused then said a little softly, “You… you actually like him, don’t you?”

 

Akira’s face felt hotter and he vehemently shook his head, “What!  No!  I already told you my plan!  That’s what I’m doing!  I’m just a good actor, you–”

 

“Akira.  There’s good acting and there’s genuine actions.  You may have started this farce with acting, but now it’s clearly not.  You’re lying to yourself if you think you don’t like him.”

 

He bowed his head and looked down at his bare feet, “I… I keep thinking of the Akechi I knew, you know?  I compare that one to this one and… I like this one.  He’s… He’s not suspicious of me or planning my murder.  That person’s maybe still there, buried under, but…”

 

Morgana sighed softly, “Akira, like you said, that person’s still there.  I never thought this was a good idea…  Well, in your head, maybe.  But actually going through with the plan… humans are messy and feelings get involved.  Don’t you think Akechi will murder you with less remorse if he finds out you were playing him?  This Akechi thinks you’re genuinely pursuing him.  You-you’re leading him on, Akira.”

 

He looked up at Morgana and he said quietly, “I’m not really.  I… kind of am genuinely pursuing him.  I just don’t really know how to… I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Morgana.  I thought I knew, but then these headaches started and Akechi started looking cute and… _Damn_.”

 

Morgana jumped into his lap and rubbed against his head against his chest until Akira started petting him, “That’s what I’m here for, dummy.  We’ll figure this out and…  I’m guessing you still want to keep Akechi on our side?  We’ll figure out some way to sort this mess out.  Two heads are better than one and all that.”

 

Akira chuckled softly as Morgana started purring when he scratched a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, “I’m so glad you made me tell you, Morgana.  I don’t know what I’d do otherwise.  Probably keep lying to myself about what I’m actually doing…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m amazing.  So, otherwise, with the timeline, how are things going?”

 

“Kaneshiro’s Palace is going like before, with Makoto’s joining and everything.  I’ve been thinking hard, and I don’t know if it’s just wishful thinking or what, but…  What if the headaches, the big change I did, is all Akechi?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I told you how Akechi was probably already suspicious of me after the school trip to the TV station before.  This Akechi just thought we were having a conversation, but he might be curious… but…  Maybe the big change is that Akechi doesn’t suspect me?”

 

Morgana shrugged and nipped his hand when he rubbed a little too hard down his back, “Your guess is as good as mine, but, for now, let’s assume that that’s not the big change.  If we operate thinking that otherwise, we could end up with a worse mistake than before.”

 

Akira nodded, “Good point…  Do you think I could maybe bring up the mental breakdowns to him, see how he reacts with me?  Make it seem like I’m just talking with him?”

 

Morgana shrugged again, “I don’t see why not, as long as you’re careful about your wording.  I also suggest getting him to trust you more.”

 

“Alright, will do…  Thank you again, Morgana.”

 

“Psh, you’d be lost without me.  Now let’s go to bed.  It’s _way_ past your bedtime!”  


“Morgana, I kind of don’t want to say this cause your claws are too close to my face, but… you’re a better mom than my mom.”

 

With a laugh, he dodged the swiping claws and went to change into his sleeping clothes, feeling a little better after talking to Morgana, but also feeling like he was lost at sea or something like that.  Not to mention that chest pain…

 

***

 

After class that Saturday, and having no real plans besides meeting with Akechi tomorrow, he noticed a message from Makoto and decided to go see her, already anticipating that this would be the day they go on the double date with Eiko. 

 

Well, that’ll be fun.  Plus, he didn’t think Makoto knew about Akechi and him… Hm.  How does one bring that up into conversation?  _I know I’m going on this fake double date with you as your friend, but I’m also kind of seeing someone, so I thought you should know_?  That didn’t seem right.  It’s not like Makoto had a crush on him or anything and Akechi would hardly ever find out, so what was the harm? 

 

Famous last words.

 

Eiko was just loudly exclaiming that they didn’t look like a couple, causing a blushing Makoto to scoot closer to him and for him to throw an arm around her, when, to his horror, he looked up to meet the disbelieving eyes of Akechi.  He pushed Makoto away like she had scalded him and, ignoring her shocked cry and Eiko’s gasp, jumped out of the booth and after Akechi who was doing his I’m-running-away-but-I-won’t-look-like-I-am thing.

 

“Akechi!  I swear it’s not what it looks like!  I know that sounds cliché, but let me explain!”

 

Akechi stopped just inside an alley and turned to him slowly, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed, “You’re right, that does sound cliché and very unbelievable.  I’m just surprised you managed to fool me for so long.” 

 

“Akechi.  Let me explain. Please.”

 

Akechi just looked at him like he was plotting murder – wow, talk about déjà vu –, but he wasn’t leaving so Akira took that as permission, “I do these favors for my friends, you know?  Like, you know how you saw me with Ann?  I usually meet up with her and help her become more confident and things like that.  With Ryuji, I train.  With Yusuke, I help him find a way to convey human emotions in his art.  With Makoto, my new _friend_ , she was concerned about her other friend who is dating a host, and she wanted to make sure that her friend’s boyfriend didn’t have bad intentions towards her, but Eiko made some claim about how Makoto was just bitter cause she didn’t know anything about love, so she asked me to pose as her _fake boyfriend_ so she could help her friend this way.  I _promise you_ that that’s the truth.  I’ve been pursuing you and we’ve been going on dates.  I wouldn’t lead you on while dating someone else, I promise.”

 

Akechi didn’t immediately reply, but his eyes scrutinized him for what felt like hours before Akechi nodded, “I believe you, even though that explanation sounds more unbelievable than any other excuse I’ve heard.”

 

Akira stepped forward and grabbed Akechi’s elbow slightly, “I’m not lying to you, Akechi.  I… I genuinely like you, Akechi.”  He stepped closer and grabbed Akechi’s waist, seeing his eyes widen at Akira’s proximity, but making no move to step away, “I like how you look when you get all flustered and how serious you are.  I like the way your hair looks when we cycle together, and the way you smile for _real_ around me, not like that smile you show on TV.  I like how we can have differing opinions and I still want to be around you all the time.  _I like you_ , Akechi.  Maybe, at first, I…  I wasn’t serious about you, was maybe just intrigued cause of your initial reaction, but… after that date…  Things changed.”

 

Akechi whispered, “… You don’t even know me, Akira, to like me.  Why?”

 

Akira leaned closer, until he could feel Akechi’s breath against his face, “I just do… _Goro_.”  Then he leaned the few centimeters needed to press his lips against his.

 

While Akira liked to think that he had game and pulled off the _experienced_ vibe, Akira had never been on a date before Akechi.  Therefore, he had never kissed anyone. 

 

So the sensation of having someone else’s lips against his own, feeling tendrils of Akechi’s hair against his face tickling his skin, and the way Akechi’s hands came to rest on his hips…  he stopped thinking and was swept away in _feeling_.

 

He wasn’t really thinking when he ditched Makoto, not even really thinking when the words were spilling out of his lips, or when he pressed his lips against _Goro_ ’s.  All he saw was that betrayed look in those burnt sienna eyes and he _panicked_.

 

They parted with a slight gasp, wide eyes, and red cheeks.  Akira stepped back immediately and raised a hand to the back of his neck, “S-sorry, I…”  He looked up and saw his _vulnerable eyes_ and _pink-so-pink lips_ , and backtracked, “I-I’m not sorry for the kiss or anything.  Just that I caught you off guard.  I-I panicked when I saw you so angry and I didn’t want to lose you and…  I’m sorry for kissing you under these circumstances.”

 

He saw _Goro’s_ – gods, but he had never had had the chance to call Akechi _Goro_ before – hand raise to touch his lips briefly before he collected himself and straightened.  He could _see_ the way Goro turned back into Akechi, but there was still a lingering soft look in his eyes, “I forgive you, Akira, for the misunderstanding.  Thank you for clearing it up.”

 

Akechi started to walk out of the alleyway, briefcase in hand, and Akira had a flashback to him leaving just like that in the station at Shibuya and felt that panic rising again when Akechi turned slightly with a smile, “Don’t be sorry for that.  It was about time.”

 

Then he walked off and Akira stood there staring at nothing until Makoto found him later asking him all sorts of questions he couldn’t recall hearing or answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe did you see that coming? :3 I didn't! Akira kind of just demanded to kiss Akechi so.... yeah ._. That kiss wasn't supposed to happen for a LONG time from now... that's why it's classified as 'slow burn'... 
> 
> Tell me, what did you think? How was the conversation with Morgana? How about that date with Makoto though? Totally went according to canon, right? ;) Okay, in all seriousness, how was it? At least Akira can't feign ignorance any longer ^^ Did you think Akechi was OOC though??
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I got swept up in another P5 fanfic idea and was writing on that nonstop! You should totally check it out! It's called 'Oasis in a Singed Land' and it's an Akira-Has-A-Palace AU! *shameless self-promotion* XD


	11. Keep (...) Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thieves know how to be stealthy and sneak away... sort of.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he didn’t meet with Akechi that Sunday.  He also ignored all the messages and even the few calls he got from him.  He told Makoto that he’d go with her to see Eiko another time… and he didn’t tell Morgana anything about what he did. 

 

Because he… was in deep shit now. 

 

But he didn’t let that on to anyone, except perhaps Morgana who got suspicious after numerous restless nights.  He was still the perfect Joker, and they easily took the Treasure from Kaneshiro, they were just waiting for the change of heart now.  He ended up going with Makoto and he was the perfect fake boyfriend for her.  He still hung out with his other friends, and he was there for them in every way.  He still got all the questions right in class, and he still went to work, and… and he did everything as if there wasn’t a constant _crawling_ feeling under his skin, as if he didn’t feel like his heart had rebelled from him and they were now separate entities. 

 

He didn’t appreciate it when he came face-to-face with Igor’s smug face and echoing laughter one night, or the disgusted expression on Caroline’s and Justine’s impassive one. 

 

The honest fact of it all was… he doesn’t understand why he did what he did.  He doesn’t understand why he feels the way he feels about Akechi.  _That guy murdered him, Shadow him, whatever_.  But now he got butterflies in his stomach when he heard his voice?  Isn’t that Stockholm syndrome or something?  Maybe he should invest some of his funds into finding a therapist, cause this just wasn’t _normal_. 

 

He ignores the incredulous looks he gathers when he bangs his head into the counter at LeBlanc.  They think he’s crazy _now_ , imagine if they knew he was feeling all sorts of wrong feelings towards his had-been-could-be murderer. 

 

It only goes to show that the world truly hates him when the bell rings and in steps the man of his dre-nightmares. 

 

He groans out loud and stands up immediately to run up the stairs cause _nope_.  Surely there’s no shame in running in situations like this. 

 

“Akira?  Ar-are you _really_ about to run away?”

 

He freezes mid-step and says quickly, “No.”

 

“Why won’t you turn around then?”

 

“I… I forgot to feed my cat and he gets really antsy when I do that.  I don’t want to walk into my room and find my pillow slashed again.”

 

“Akira.  Look at me.”

 

He stiffens and says softly, “Can you leave, Akechi?  I-I’d really like it if you just gave me space right now.”

 

“… Can you tell me why?”

 

Shaking his head, he responds, “We’re disturbing the customers.  Please, I’ve got to go.”

 

“I came in as a customer.  I’d like a cup of coffee, if you could.”

 

He exhales audibly and immediately dons the apron to head behind the counter, cursing Sojiro’s ‘mysterious’ phone-call – stupid Futaba – that caused him to run out and hastily tell him to man the shop in the meantime.  He makes the fastest coffee he’s ever made, even though he’s sure Sojiro would ban him from coffee-making if he was there, and pushes it in front of Akechi, avoiding eye and hand contact, cause _nope_. 

 

But then, from the corner of his eyes, he sees the way Akechi’s fingers come around the cup – why do his hands look like they belong on a _sculpture_ , for gods’ sake! – and his resolve grows weak.  He slowly looks up to meet those eyes and he’s caught again.

 

Fucking damn it. 

 

He leans forward slightly and hisses out, “I hate you, Akechi.  I didn’t need this in my life.  You _complicate_ things.  I don’t _need_ this.”

 

He hates the way Akechi calmly places the cup back on the counter, pulls out his wallet, and places the correct amount of money on the counter like he hadn’t even spoken.  Then Akechi looks up and says, “Is there a place we can speak privately?”

 

He wordlessly nods, then opens his mouth to say he can’t leave… only to realize they were the only two in the store.  Rolling his eyes at the utter _irony_ , he goes to flip the sign to _Closed_ , takes off his apron, and gestures for Akechi to follow him.  He’s just thankful that Morgana knows to keep his mouth shut around Akechi, otherwise his life would be even _more_ screwed up.

 

Quietly, they walk up the stairs, then he gestures for Akechi to sit on the couch as he sits down on the bed and Morgana jumps into his lap, digging his claws into his thigh.  His face doesn’t betray him, but he does give Morgana a vicious rub in retaliation. 

 

“Akira… are you avoiding me because of the kiss?”

 

He curses under his breath when Morgana stills then digs his claws even deeper, deep enough that he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding now.  “Y-yeah, kind of, I-I don’t know.”

 

Akechi sighs, “I’m not sure I understand, Akira.  I thought this is what you wanted?”

 

“I-I don’t know what to tell you, Akechi.  I didn’t think it’d get so serious on my end and…  I’m not ready to deal with this.” 

 

He looked up into Akechi’s eyes and said seriously, “I don’t know if you’ve already looked me up or what, but I’m here on probation for a year.  I saw a woman struggling with a man late one night and I went to help her… the man must have been influential because she ended up defending him after I pushed him off of her and I got arrested, so here I am.  Point is, I don’t think it’s good for something serious to start between us when I’m basically a criminal and you work for the police.  Not to mention, I’m only here for a year…”

 

Akechi didn’t respond, but his eyes didn’t leave his.  Feeling nervous, Akira blurted out, “It’s not that I don’t like you, I just don’t want to, I don’t know, lead you on or something!  Maybe it’d be better if we just didn’t see each other romantically!”

 

Akechi still didn’t respond.

 

Getting desperate, he floundered, “C-could we stay friends, instead?  I like talking to you, Akechi…  Can we just be friends?”

 

Akechi finally spoke, his voice hushed and not at all like his normal one, “Friends?  You’d rather we stop with our dates and just be… friends?  I’m afraid I never understood why you wanted to go on dates with me, and now I find myself even more at a loss as to why you want to remain friends.  I wasn’t aware we were friends in the first place.”

 

Akira gaped at him, “What do you mean we weren’t friends already?  What were all the messages and the jokes and the conversations?  We were more friends than love interests already!  I was the one who screwed that up with-with my _feelings_!  So let’s just ignore that whole incident and focus on us being what we _already are_!  Friends!  Good friends with inside jokes, who text each other every day and meet up weekly and talk and friends!  We’re friends!”

 

Akechi let out a startled laugh, “Well, if that didn’t just clarify everything.”

 

His face went red and he muttered, “Sh-shut up.”  He knew he was pouting and emanating Ryuji, but he couldn’t help it as he crossed his arms and looked away and out the window. 

 

“Akira, can you frankly tell me where you even wanted this to go?  What exactly do you want… from me?”

 

Akira’s eyes snapped immediately back to Akechi and he replied, “I originally just… I liked how you looked when you got all flustered.  It was really cute.  And then I got to know you and I started valuing you as a friend and someone to talk to… I have friends, but I always enjoyed talking to you _more_.  Then… then _that_ happened and I realized maybe I don’t feel completely friendly feelings towards you and I’m not ready for that…  I just want to be friends.  That’s it.”

 

Akechi sighed slightly and lifted a hand to rub his brow absentmindedly, “Friends, huh?  I don’t have many friends…”  He looked up and smiled slightly at Akira, “I’d like that, Akira.”

 

Akechi stood from the couch and said brightly, emanating his TV personality, “Well, I’m glad we cleared that up!  Things can go back to normal now, correct?  You’ll stop avoiding me?”

 

Akira choked out a laugh, “Friends, yes… everything’s back to normal again.”

 

Akechi left soon after and he was left with a fuming cat and questions that he really didn’t want to answer… again.

 

And everything was still shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Sorry if you got your hopes up thinking they'd just kiss and ride off into the sunset ;) Nopeee, I warned you it'd be a SLOW BURN. Still gots of lots of plans and no way was Akira going to give in so easily! Not to mention poor confused Akechi! 
> 
> Tune in next time for your regularly scheduled flirtations between Akechi and Akira! Or something like that XD


	12. Dinner Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy interlude in which our protagonist laments the limitations of time travel.

With Kaneshiro’s confession and the Phantom Thieves’ sudden rise in popularity, Akira’s stress levels continued to escalate.  Medjed was going to declare war on them soon, then they’d meet ‘Alibaba’ and… then it’d be Okumura.  Was Akechi even suspicious of him now?  Perhaps he was still going to use Medjed to draw out the Phantom Thieves, so he could gain an inkling to their identity?  He wasn’t even sure _when_ exactly Akechi grew suspicious of him…

 

In the meantime, his friendship with Akechi now resembled the awkward pain of having your teeth pulled at the dentist’s while being asked questions about your future plans.  They still messaged, but they hadn’t seen each other face to face in a while… and Akira _knew_ it was his fault.  Akechi was polite to a fault, and he probably knew he still felt uncomfortable…  Curse Akechi and his considerateness! 

 

He shook his head slightly as he stepped off the subway and headed out to meet with the others to see the fireworks, knowing it was going to rain soon and ruin it, but he still looked forward to seeing all of them together and welcoming Makoto properly into the group.  His hand raised absentmindedly to push up his glasses before he realized he didn’t have them on and he rolled his eyes.  He only wore the damn things to fit into his role as a normal student, but he didn’t realize he had gotten so _used_ to having them on his face… 

 

Even as he waited with an impatient Ryuji and a completely at ease Yusuke for Ann and Makoto, his mind kept wandering over to Akechi or to the timeline.  He should have just died and not agreed to the deal with Igor…  Then he sighed out loud, knowing he would’ve still taken the deal, knowing this would’ve been the outcome, cause he would never abandon his friends. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts as two girls approached and he saw Ryuji straighten slightly from his slouch.  He had to smother a grin from appearing and instead pulled out his phone to distract himself cause _poor Ryuji_ , stuck between two incredibly handsome people like Yusuke and Akira.  Not that Ryuji _wasn’t_ good-looking, Akira just sets a completely different standard–

 

“Akira?”

 

He blinked and turned towards the voice and came face-to-face with the subject of ninety percent of his thoughts.  He sheepishly grinned and took in Akechi’s simple tan yukata and felt his face go slightly hot, “Akechi!  Y-you look good, real good.  I didn’t expect to see you here!” 

 

Akechi smiled politely and gestured for Akira to step to the side when a group of people came a little too close.  Once they were close enough to speak without needing to yell and to the side so no one would run into them, Akechi replied, “It was a last minute decision.  A, uh, client of mine wanted me to scope out something for him and so I found myself attending.  It’s good to see you, you look good without your glasses.”

 

Akira chuckled, “Are you saying I don’t look good when I have my glasses on?  You wound me, Akechi.”

 

Akechi’s face immediately went pink, “What!  Th-that’s not what I meant!  I was just saying that, you know, you look good even without them.”

 

Akira laughed at that, then smiled genuinely at Akechi, “Thank you.”  When an awkward silence threatened to descend upon them, Akira hesitantly asked, “I came with my friends, as a sort of celebration after exams… do you want to join us?” 

 

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

 

“Oh, shut up, you wouldn’t be _intruding_ on anything.  Plus, I invited you!  I want you to meet with everyone anyways.” 

 

“Well, if you insist.  It would be rude to continue to say no.”

 

“I’m glad you saw it my way.  I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be.”

 

“I can believe that.”

 

“Yeah… hey!  What do you mean by that?”

 

Akechi smiled, his eyes twinkling with glee, “Oh, nothing at all, Akira.  Unless you take it to mean something.”

 

“…”

 

“Come on, I think your friends are wondering where you’ve gotten to.”

 

They easily found a scowling Ryuji, an offended Yusuke, and an annoyed Ann and Makoto.  Each of them turned curious eyes towards Akechi, Makoto looked especially surprised at seeing Akechi.  Akira rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, “Ah, hey, you guys remember Akechi?  My, um, well, my good friend!”

 

Gods, this was awkward.  How do you introduce the guy you liked and kissed but also friend-zoned?  Why did he even _cause_ this whole situation!  This is why time-travel was created.  To avoid awkward situations.  And what does Akira do?  Create an unnecessary awkward situation.  Screw his life. 

 

Makoto smiled politely, “Akechi-kun?  I didn’t know you knew Akira…”

 

Akechi smiled back, “Well, Akira and I met rather unconventionally, but we have become more than acquaintances over the past few months.  I didn’t know you were friends with Akira, Niijima-san.”

 

“Makoto, please.  We recently became friends… I’ve been coerced into helping these two bring their grades up!”

 

Akira huffed out, “I resent that!  I’m basically top of the class!  Just cause I don’t _study_ all the time…”

 

“Which is why I’m concerned, Akira.  I don’t know _how_ you’re managing your grades when all you do is read manga or play video games with Ryuji…”

 

Ryuji whined out, “Dude!  Why’d you sell us out to Makoto!  Now we’ll _have_ to study when I say I’m coming over to ‘study’…”

 

Akira sighed, “It wasn’t me!  It was Morgana… he got annoyed at me when I forgot to bring home sushi one day, so this was his petty revenge!”

 

Akechi’s head tilted, “Morgana?”

 

Akira blushed slightly, “Ah, my cat… But he doesn’t like to be reminded of his cat status.  He acts like he’s human so much that I forget he’s not… you know?”

 

Akechi chuckled, “You do strike me as a cat person, Akira.  It is rather unsurprising that you would manage to find a cat that acts human while you are a human that acts like a cat.”

 

Akira gaped, “What does that even _mean_!”

 

Ann laughed, “Wow!  Looks like Akechi-kun knows you pretty well, _Akira_.”

 

Yusuke hummed, “You two have only intrigued me more.  The two of you as my muses… yes!  I must insist!”

 

Akira groaned, “Gods, why did I invite you to meet these idiots!  This was a terrible idea from the start…  Excuse me, I’m just going to create a time machine now and restart this whole day.”

 

Akechi laughed as Ann restrained him and grabbed him towards the fireworks, the others chuckling and following along.

 

It was sort of nice though, seeing Akechi laughing with his friends. Perhaps even worth the awkwardness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise my next chapter will be MUCH longer and will include way more plot! I just wanted to post something before you all figured I died or gave up or something!
> 
> THIS STORY WILL FINISH. I SHALL NOT GIVE UP. *emanates Uzumaki Naruto* THAT IS MY NINDO, MY NINJA WAY. (I have no regrets for this reference XD) 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, the kudos, the everything <3 Y'all are amazing and you keep me writing! It's so wonderful having so much encouragement!
> 
> I also have another P5 fanfic with an Akeshu/Shuake pairing that is SOMEWHAT similar to this fic, but mostly not. You should so totally check it out, it's called 'Beneath the Masks.' *shameless self-promotion* ^^


	13. About His Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's ticking away, the pressure's building... meanwhile, our protagonist challenges our antagonist.

Two days, many pep talks, Morgana’s judgmental _eyes_ , and finally he mustered up the courage to message Akechi to meet up, just the two of them. 

 

It’s just… he isn’t quite sure how to act around Akechi now.  Now, since he messed up so spectacularly, not only does he have to question Akechi and try to see if he can get Akechi on his side, he _also_ has to befriend Akechi _and_ win his trust.

 

Akira isn’t quite sure he’s up to it, but, after being threatened to have his eyes scratched out, he’s decided there’s no harm in trying.

 

(Morgana is a _vicious_ little cat-human and _no one_ can tell him otherwise... and he’s pretty sure him and Ryuji are the only ones who know this truth.) 

 

Reluctantly, he pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

 

**< <:** _Hey there :) Are you available to hang out this weekend? It’s been a while. I’m sure you’re missing me._

 

**> >:**  _Ah, considering you were the first to reach out, I believe you were missing me. And, to answer your question, I am free this Saturday afternoon._

 

**< <:**  _Let’s agree we both missed each other ;) And how about we meet at Big Bang Burger? I haven’t been there in a while to take the challenge. In that case, it’d be better to go in the evening._

 

**> >:** _I can agree with that.  And I have never taken this challenge, so I am intrigued.  Evening still works for me._

 

**< <:** _Hope messaging holds you off until you can see my handsome persona once more_

 

**> >:**  _Interesting word choice.  And I’m sure these messages will prove quite the lifeline for you until then, Akira_.

 

**< <:**  _Oh shush. Your TV personality is arrogant enough, we don’t need the actual Akechi to get a big head too._

 

**> >:**  _Hmm. If that is what you wish, Akira._

 

**< <:**  _See you soon, Akechi-kun. Don’t think of me too much, don’t want to get exhausted running through your thoughts all day_

 

**> >:** _I don’t believe I’ve met someone who fairly oozes cheesiness.  Tell me, has your doctor diagnosed your rare condition yet?_

 

**< <:** _Ha ha. You can’t see it, but I’m laughing so hard right now_.

 

**> >:** _:)_

 

“I’m glad to see you finally took my advice and put on your big boy pants.”

 

“I loathe you so very much, Morgana.  See if I ever buy you sushi again.”

 

“Do that and see if you ever see anything again.  I’m sure you, being Joker, can figure out how to navigate the Metaverse without use of your eyes.”

 

“… Have I recently told you how very much I love you?  No?  Let me just go and buy you some fatty tuna to remind you…”

 

“Now you’re talking.”

 

***

 

He was already sitting at his usual table at Big Bang, having decided to wait for Akechi before ordering the challenge burger, and was texting with the group about going to Mementos tomorrow when he saw that familiar briefcase placed on the table in front of him.

 

Smiling, he met those intriguing eyes and a small smile on that handsome face, “You took your sweet time, Akechi.  After all those messages telling me you missed me, I didn’t think you’d keep me waiting even longer.”

 

Akechi breathed out a soft laugh as he seated himself and replied, “Patience is a virtue, Akira, but I do apologize for making you wait, I had a phone call to answer as I was walking here.”

 

Akira shrugged, “I was just kidding, I honestly just got here a little bit ago.  I’ll go and order two challenges for us then?”

 

Akechi nodded, slightly distracted as his phone chimed with a message, so Akira simply stood up to order.

 

He came back promptly – the evening rush hour hadn’t arrived just yet – and found Akechi furiously typing on his phone while simultaneously perusing his briefcase for something.  Akira laughed and asked, “Do you need any help there?  You look like you could use a hand… or two.”

 

Akechi rolled his eyes and replied, after finishing typing his message, “It’s fine.  It’d be rude for me to continue work when I came to hang out with you, in any case.”

 

Akira ducked his head as he felt an oncoming blush and simply murmured back, “Yes, I’d be mortally offended if work kept your attention off of me.”

 

Akechi smirked, placed his briefcase down on the floor by his feet, turned to face Akira, and folded his hands before him on the table, “Trust me, you have my full attention.”

 

Still slightly pink, but not outright blushing, Akira shook his head and replied, “Well, how have you been since I last saw you?  What have you been up to?”

 

Softly sighing, he responded, “Hm, nothing particularly exciting, beyond a few TV appearances and exams.  Work has been keeping me busy, as always, but that’s it.”

 

Akira nodded, but didn’t get the chance to respond as the waitress finally brought out their challenge burgers.  Akechi’s eyes comically widened when he took in the burger before him, and somehow grew wider when he noticed that Akira’s was even larger.  Akira simply laughed and said, “It’s been a while since I’ve been here, but I have participated in the challenge quite a few times.”

 

“H-how do you even eat this?”

 

Still laughing, Akira shrugged, “Dunno, it takes a bit of guts, me mentally yelling at myself, and, er, well my cat too.”

 

“Your cat?”

 

Akira sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “I kind of carry him with me and I usually have him for company when I do this challenge.  I told you how he acts human, right?  Well, I swear he’s cheering me on and it helps.”

 

Akechi chuckled, “You are truly strange, Akira.”

 

“You must like strange then, to keep seeing me.”

 

Akechi smirked, “Perhaps.”  He grew more serious and asked, “So the challenge is to finish the burger within the time limit?”

 

Akira nodded, “Mmhmm, there’s a prize if you manage it too.”

 

“Simple enough.”

 

“You’d think so.  I’ll be duly impressed if you can manage it, Akechi-kun.”

 

Akechi’s eyes brightened and he immediately straightened, “I won’t disappoint, Akira.”

 

Akira smirked, “I don’t doubt it.”

 

…

 

Akechi let out an uncharacteristic groan and muttered, annoyed, “I don’t know how you managed to win the challenge so many times… I barely managed to keep from vomiting.”

 

Akira laughed, “I told you how!  Plus, practice helps.  Maybe next time you can manage it?”

 

He sat up, a determined glint in his eyes, “I’ll more than manage it next time, Akira.”

 

He laughed again, “Are you a sore loser, Akechi-kun?”

 

Rolling his eyes, he replied, “I just prefer winning, that’s all.  I’m not sore or anything.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Truly, I’m not.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“You are vexing, Akira.  I forget how much until I see you in person again.”

 

“Yet you keep coming back for more.  We’ve already established that you like me, Akechi-kun.” 

 

“Hm, and I do believe I responded ‘perhaps.’  We should head out; it seems the place is getting rather crowded now.”

 

“Alright, lead the way.”

 

Once they were outside the busy restaurant and on the slightly crowded streets of Shibuya, they aimlessly started walking along the sidewalk in comfortable silence.  Eventually, Akira, mustering up courage, asked, “Do you remember at the TV station, when you said how we have ‘surface level’ conversations?”

 

Akechi nodded, so Akira plowed on, “I’d like to have deeper conversations with you.  Hm, perhaps… well, we can continue our conversation on justice, if you’d like.”

 

Akechi nodded again and said, “You believe the Phantom Thieves are just, since they target criminals who otherwise would not be punished, since the system is corrupt.  Why do you believe that?”

 

Akira hummed and exhaled loudly before replying, “I told you how I came to be in Tokyo, right?  Let’s take that circumstance and clarify it further.  I was a sixteen-year-old, on the way home after cram school, and I heard some woman crying out.  Obviously, I didn’t ignore it, and I found a drunk man accosting a woman, who clearly was saying no.  I went up, pushed the man off the woman.  Him, being drunk, fell and scraped his forehead, came away bleeding.  He threatened me and called the cops… the woman ended up, threatened by the man, accusing me of attacking the man for no reason.  Here I am, in Tokyo, for simply being a good Samaritan.  That’s what the system got me.”

 

“I’m not belittling your circumstance in any way, but don’t you think that’s the exception, not the rule?”

 

Akira scoffed, “You’d think.  Then I come here, right?  I meet Ryuji, who’s known as the school delinquent, appearance and all… his track coach goaded him during practice, simply because he hated Ryuji, and accused him of being like his alcoholic, abusive father.  Ryuji clearly retaliated and came away with a broken leg.  That teacher?  Nothing.  He went about, abusing his students, sexually harassed his female students, and everyone turned a blind eye because of his reputation and what that did for the school.  That is, until his change of heart.” 

 

“So another victim, proving you to not be an exception.  However, does that still make it just, that Kamoshida was forced to publically air his wrongs and humiliate himself in such a way?  If his heart was changed… can we assume that his actions post-change-of-heart were genuine?”

 

“Is it wrong that I want to say ‘I don’t care’?  He’s in jail now, facing his crimes, and he can’t hurt anyone anymore.  Genuine or not, he confessed.  Change of heart or not, those victims received closure.  If he had continued, how many more students would have attempted suicide?  Would anyone have cared?  Even if they had succeeded in their attempts?”

 

“The ends justify the means, then, in your opinion?”

 

“It’s not that exactly.  It’s just that the system is already corrupt.  How can a person go against a corrupt system without using questionable means?  For instance, you know the tale of Robin Hood.  He stole from the rich to give to the poor.  He’s still a thief, right?  But he’s also considered a hero, isn’t he?”

 

Akechi chuckles, “Good point.  It depends on one’s own morals, then, on whether Robin Hood is a hero or not, on whether the Phantom Thieves are criminals or not.”

 

“Exactly.  There’s never a truly black or white answer, in any case.  You bring up good points and you have good questions, but I’m not swayed by what you say, and neither are you swayed by my opinion.  We both have our own morals, and we stick to them.  That’s admirable.”

 

“You’re right.  Hm.  What would you say, then, if the Phantom Thieves suddenly started abusing their power to kill people instead of making them confess their crimes?”

 

“Kill people?  Wouldn’t you say, then, that the saving power has also succumbed to corruption?  It’d be a sad state indeed if even our modern-day heroes are not infallible to the system.”

 

“That’s all you have to say?  That they are infallible?  What if they are the ones causing, maybe, the mental shutdowns?”

 

“I don’t know, Akechi.  I’m simply saying that I approve of them changing hearts.  If they’re the ones behind the mental shutdowns, then they’re clearly not who I thought they were.”

 

“What would you do then?”

 

“What would be their purpose in causing the mental shutdowns?”

 

“It’s what I’m working on figuring out.  I’m afraid I can’t share more than that.”

 

Akira smiled ruefully, rolling his head back to look up at the cloudy night sky, “That’s alright.  I like talking like this with you, Akechi.  Honesty suits you.”

 

“I like talking like this with you too, Akira.  It’s refreshing.  I believe you were more honest than I was tonight, though.”

 

“Perhaps.  I’ll think of something you can argue passionately for, for next time, Akechi-kun,” Akira replied with a grin.

 

Akechi smiled back, “I look forward to it, Akira.”

 

***

 

“Did you hear the news, you guys?”

 

Akira nodded grimly, “Medjed challenged us.”

 

Makoto shook her head, “I-I’m afraid I have no idea how we’ll go about this.”

 

Ann looked worried as well, while Yusuke simply stared into the distance, deep in his thoughts.

 

Akira glanced at Morgana then looked out the window of his room, wondering how soon Alibaba would contact him… how soon until Futaba joined… how soon until everything went down.

 

Time was ticking relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a longer chapter ^^
> 
> What do you think so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Is Akechi suspicious of Akira? Is Akira doing anything right?
> 
> Lemme know what you think and, as always, y'all are awesome and I love you <3 :D


	14. ~Interlude~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter whose title does not come from the song the story title is based on O.O I feel strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my notes at the end as it's VITAL, if you want the story to continue... *cue evil laugh and suspenseful music*

Among the lazy days of summer, under the relentless heat, the pressure kept pressing itself heavily down on Akira.  It wasn’t that things had gone so terribly off the timeline – as expected, Alibaba had reached out to them and they were investigating into Sojiro, trying to find Futaba behind Alibaba.  Yet, Akira couldn’t shake off this feeling of _wrongness_ , that he was missing some terribly huge thing that would surely blow up in his face. 

 

Really, the only time he didn’t feel that _pressure_ was when he was joking or arguing with Akechi, Akechi whose eyes flicker from amusement to suspicion so quickly, Akira could miss it if he wasn’t watching for it.

 

Akechi who didn’t trust him.

 

Even though he had no idea what he had done to cause him to be suspicious in the first place.

 

He had to resist the temptation to tear his heart out – or take a page out of Oedipus’ book and _gouge_ his eyes out – every time he would come into the Velvet room and find Igor’s maniacally grinning face on him. 

 

_Fuck_ , just what was he _supposed_ to do?  What was he _missing_?  He’s not a genius like Makoto, and Morgana could really only offer moral support at this point.  Morgana only _knew_ the things of _this_ timeline, _this_ timeline that seemed so much like the _other_ timeline, except for his _feeling_ that it _wasn’t_. 

 

_What was he missing?_

 

It didn’t help that his friendship with Akechi was at such a standstill.  At their last meeting, Akira was sure that he had reached some sort of… understanding, perhaps, with him.  He had felt as though… as though something monumental had occurred.  Perhaps he was the only one, seeing as Akechi seemed to be too busy to meet up with him, barely even having time, it seemed, to type out a _Sorry, won’t be able to meet today, perhaps later_. 

 

He didn’t feel weird about it.

 

It was totally understandable.

 

Of _course_.  Akechi Goro is some Ace Detective; of _course_ he’s busy, murdering people in the Metaverse.  It makes sense that that would be a huge time commitment, and perhaps even physically draining, barely giving one the time and energy to meet a would-be friend/confidant for coffee or cycling. 

 

Never let it be known that Kurusu Akira is not a compassionate and empathetic soul to his would-be murderers.    

 

In any case, Akira found it hard to melt into the idleness of summer, not when something nagged in the back of his head, that something _big_ was going to happen.

 

***

 

He casually sipped from his glass of water as he watched Ryuji’s hands gesticulate wildly towards Ann, who looked seconds from smacking him.  Makoto’s eyes met his across the table and they ruefully smiled at each other before he glanced over to Yusuke, who was clearly lost in his own world. 

 

They were meeting up to discuss Alibaba, but, really, it was an excuse to stay in LeBlanc and out of the unrelenting sun.  Morgana would, occasionally, shoot him a pointed glance to get the meeting started, but he continued ignoring her.

 

It was just too hot to start talking about a person with a Palace in the desert… not that they knew that just yet. 

 

Sighing, he straightened up from his slouch and murmured, “Hm, do you guys want to go and see a movie?  The movie theater will be nice and air-conditioned… and it’s dark… and cool…  hmm…”

 

Makoto laughed and shook her head, “I thought we were supposed to be discussing strategy, Leader?”

 

He shrugged and met Ryuji’s laughing eyes, no words needed to express his desire to _not_ be doing that.

 

Morgana rolled his eyes, “Maybe I should’ve picked someone else to be Leader, like Queen over here.  Gods knows you’re too lazy when we’re in the real world…”

 

“Too lazy to go and pick up fatty tuna for you?”

 

Morgana huffed and pointedly looked away. 

 

Ann giggled and said cheerfully, “I think a movie sounds fantastic.  Ooh!  I’d really like some popcorn right now… and a huge slushy… maybe we can get crepes after?”

 

“Well, if Lady Ann insists, I would not be against the idea…”

 

Makoto sighed softly, “I have to admit, a movie sounds nice… Oh!  And I have been wanting to watch this one movie that just came out!  You know, _Like a Dragon_?  It’s a summer feature and I’ve been really looking forward to it–”

 

“Dude, I had no idea you were into those kinds of movies, Ms. Class President!”  Seeing Makoto’s embarrassed blush, Ryuji’s hands flailed and he vehemently started backing up, “No, no, not like that!  It’s just cool that, you know, a girl like you would like, you know… Man!  I didn’t mean it in a bad way!”  Ryuji pleadingly looked at Akira, “Save me!”

 

Akira just laughed and turned to Yusuke, “What about you, Yusuke?  Would you like to go see a movie?  I can pay for your ticket or whatever.  What’s the point of having all these jobs if I can’t treat my friends every once in a while?”

 

Yusuke lifted his head and hummed, “I’d not be adverse to enjoying cool air while enjoying such a diversion with all of you.”

 

“Then it’s settled?  Off to the movies?  I’m not looking forward to the walk to the station in the heat but… oh well.”

 

~Please read my notes at the end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for the absolute lateness of this update, and the unsatisfying shortness. I originally planned for this chapter to be posted before I went on vacation, but I wasn't able to finish it on time... and, when I came back (after having a lot of fun in Cali... hehe), I had a hard time figuring out where I want the story to go... which is why the chapter came out the way it did.
> 
> The point is... I need help. See, I really only planned the story up until the TV station (which was about 2 chapters ago), and I have vague ideas of how I want the story to end, but I'm also surprised by how the story is going myself... and I'm not sure how to get to where I want to go. If that makes any sort of sense.
> 
> I'm wondering if y'all would be incredulous if I ended up stretching the summer into a LOT of chapters, just so I can really deepen out Akechi and Akira's relationship to where I need it to be, before I can continue with the next Palace. Would that be weird?
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for what I should do... please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Classes are starting soon for me, which may mean that I'll have to come up with some kind of schedule to stick to (I'll let you know) for updates and all... 
> 
> But I have EVERY intention of finishing this story... and in order to do that, I'd really like some feedback. I'm not wholly satisfied with this chapter, but I also didn't want to give an update with an author's note only. So this chapter is... better than nothing *shrugs* 
> 
> I apologize and I request assistance.
> 
> Thank you! ^^


	15. Where It Might Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy summer afternoon between our protagonist and antagonist (?). Or our two protagonists, let's go with that.

All his life, he had only ever known what it is to be passed by, to be set aside, to be overlooked, to be in the shadows, to be one with the shadows.  That was all he had ever known.  Before his birth, he had been rejected by his father, but loved by his mother, even if she had abandoned him in the end.  Then he found himself in the orphanage, and that was a place filled with people just like him – _he’s nothing special after all_ – who are overlooked until some lucky day a couple _sees_ them. 

 

That had never happened to Akechi Goro. 

 

When he had his TV interviews, talked with his classmates or colleagues, or was in public, no one looking at him could know that underneath his skin crawled a child that longed to leech onto someone who _saw_ him.  There was still some part of him that longed for that, and he despised himself for it.  He hated that he _longed_ for acknowledgement, _lived_ to please somebody, _breathed_ to be able to make someone nod at him and say ‘Good boy.’ 

 

It was, perhaps, inevitable then that he made himself indispensable to a father who rejected him but needed him.  Needed him to get to where he needed in life, all courtesy of some man in a Room that grinned maniacally at him and told him he held some power that would determine if he was to be a prisoner or not. 

 

He grabbed onto this power like a man who suddenly saw land after being adrift at sea for so long, or some other appropriate metaphor that he had no time to contemplate.  The point was, he took the chance to avenge himself and his mother… and he ignored the little voice in him that murmured how he really only wanted to be _seen_. 

 

That really wasn’t the point, after all.  He was simply making himself useful to the man who thought he was little better than trash, who had promptly forgotten him as soon as his mother walked away, who probably wouldn’t even know him even after he revealed himself.  But there was still some bitter joy at the thought of how _shocked_ the man would be… that kept him going, of course.    

 

Then Kurusu Akira hailed him in a crowded subway station one evening and it all… _changed_. 

 

Suddenly someone seemed to see him, if not _see_ him, and Akechi didn’t know what to make of this development. 

 

He didn’t know what to make of the laughter that bubbled up in him after some joke Akira made, or the way he constantly pulled out his phone, eagerly, wondering if _he_ had been the one to message him, or how he suddenly had someone who made plans and wanted _his_ company. 

 

It was baffling-strange-incomprehensible- _impossible_.

 

So it was only inevitable that he grew suspicious of this person who wanted to be around him.  He didn’t know what to make of Akira, the way he seemed to have a joke for everything, but also had a light in his eyes that made Akechi wonder if he knew more than he was letting on. 

 

Akechi didn’t know what to make of Akira, but perhaps he could admit he was intrigued at the possibilities that motivated him.

 

He was intrigued and curious about the unknown that was Akira.

 

***

 

**_> >: _ ** _Perhaps we could meet for coffee this afternoon?_

 

**_< <: _ ** _After a week without my presence, you have gone into withdrawal, have you?_

 

**_> >: _ ** _Ah, there is that arrogance that I surely did not miss._

 

**_< <: _ ** _I hardly think it beneficial to lie to oneself, Mr. Ace._

 

**_> >: _ ** _Hm. Coffee at 5?_

 

**_< <: _ ** _At LeBlanc?  I shall hold my breath until I see your face again, my dear._

 

**_> >: _ ** _I look forward to seeing your blue face, face-down on the counter, at LeBlanc._

 

**_< <: _**_You are too cruel, but I like you anyway_.

 

***

 

Akira idly wiped down the counter as he kept one eye on the TV, the news once again discussing Medjed’s challenge to the Phantom Thieves.  He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes before plopping down onto a barstool and leaning down to rest his forehead on the just-cleaned counter.  He’d just wipe it down again, Sojiro wouldn’t mind…  He sighed again and closed his eyes, feeling the heat in the air that no amount of air conditioning or ceiling fans seemed to completely banish.  He began to fantasize, thinking how nice it would be to move to Switzerland and just plop face down into snow and never get up.  _Hmm_ …

 

“I know I said I was looking forward to seeing you face-down on the counter, but I didn’t really mean it, you know.”

 

Akira jumped up, knocking his knee onto the counter and subsequently wincing in pain, only to hear Akechi’s amused chuckle.

 

He rubbed his knee and glared at Akechi, ignoring the way his stomach sort of tightened at the sight of Akechi in all his vital glory, hardly looking like he just walked out of a heat wave, and said, “Laugh at my pain, why don’t you.  I don’t feel like making coffee for you anymore.  You don’t deserve any, you inconsiderate, cruel, poor excuse for a friend.”

 

“Those are pretty harsh words for someone who comes bearing ice-cream.”

 

“ _Ice cream_?  Gods, I love you, you glorious bastard.  Gimme, gimme, please, I’ll love you forever and ever and I take back every insult I ever said.  You are a gift from the gods, that’s what you are.”

 

Akechi simply laughed and handed him the carton of cookie dough ice-cream after a bit of teasing, and they both settled down at the counter to cool down and catch up. 

 

Akira luxuriated in the subtle warmth of Akechi’s elbow against his forearm, the clenching of his stomach as Akechi laughed out loud at something stupid he said, the way Akechi’s eyes looked at him occasionally and it took everything in him not to _melt_ like the ice-cream in his hands under the heat of a late June afternoon.

 

…

 

It was nearing evening when Akira mentioned he had a crappy TV upstairs but good movies that he had rented but still hadn’t returned.  Akechi rolled his eyes and made some comment about how he probably shouldn’t talk about his slightly illegal pastimes with a police detective and Akira laughed so hard he stumbled on the stairs, much to Akechi’s confusion.

 

In any case, they both settled into the bed after Akira moved the TV, with the help of numerous extension cords, in front of the bed so they could lay down and watch some documentary on the Egyptians – perhaps this would come in handy with Futaba’s Palace? – that Akechi looked too excited about, so Akira couldn’t deny him. 

 

It was no surprised that Akira dozed off half-way through… what was surprising was waking up sometime during the night to feel the heavy weight of Akechi’s head on top of his head, finding his head laying on Akechi’s shoulder, and the blue light of the TV on their intertwined legs and clasping hands.

 

With a pounding heart, Akira forced himself to close his eyes again and he fell back into the hands of Morpheus, thinking that if this was all a dream, he definitely didn’t want to be awake right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting back into the swing of things, which is why there was less dialogue and more of.... idk. You know, mind talk. Ugh, I can't think of the proper term... and I call myself and English Lit major... 
> 
> Anyways! A glimpse into Akechi's mind and did our two heroes/protagonists/whatever they are fall asleep together? What will happen in the morning? Hehe :3 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and ideas! <3 Y'all are amazing! I'm still open to any suggestions about what you want to see from the story or where you'd like it to go, so don't hesitate to comment and lemme know! :D 
> 
> I'm still figuring out how I'm going to continue writing the story after classes start, but I'll let you know once I figure out a schedule. I still have like 3 weeks of vacation left so ^^
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos or inconsistencies. I get really lazy sometimes and don't want to read through the chapter again and again.... *sigh* I'm a lazy bum, I know.


	16. Feel So Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are our protagonists growing closer or is the heat wave getting to me?

Akira came awake when he felt the pillow beneath his cheek stiffen and heard it begin to curse vehemently.  Utterly confused, he simply laid there for a moment, blinking in the bright light of the morning.  He finally placed the voice and cautiously lifted his head, “… Akechi?  Good morning.  Guess we fell asleep half-way through or something.  I told you it wasn’t that bright to watch a documentary at night.  I warned you.”

 

Akechi simply looked at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks before muttering, “I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

“What?  Not acknowledging that I’m always right?”  Akira grinned as he ran his fingers through his bedhead, “Glad you learn lessons so well, Mr. Ace Student.”

 

Akechi simply rolled his eyes and untangled himself from Akira’s limbs and the bed sheets.  He started dusting himself off and straightening his clothes and hair, avoiding looking at Akira, who still sat on the bed, yawning. 

 

Akira rolled his eyes as well and said, “Akechi, calm down.  We just fell asleep in bed, nothing else happened.”  He smirked, “I believe your virtue is still intact.  Cross my heart.” 

 

Akechi audibly exhaled and softly replied, “It’s not that, Akira.  I don’t regret last night or the circumstances that lead to this.  You are my friend, whatever that means.  It is just that… I am not in the habit of… leaving myself so… vulnerable.”

 

Akira forced himself to straighten himself and shake off the lingering sleepiness.  He couldn’t afford to bungle up this gods-given opening, “You are my friend as well, dear Akechi-kun.  We were both in a vulnerable state last night and this morning… but perhaps that is what friendship is.  Being vulnerable together and trusting that the other will not take advantage.”

 

Finally, Akechi’s eyes met his, piercing in the morning light, and Akira resisted the urge to shiver, “… Perhaps, Akira.  I am afraid I am unlearned in such… relationships.”  He looked away and out the window before looking back, “Yet, I desire the chance to learn to be a friend for you, even if I am uncomfortable at the thought of… trusting you in that way.  I am not in the habit of trusting many people.”

 

Akira smiled softly and nodded, “I’m honored… Goro.  I’m honored you would want to trust me, and I will do my best not to hurt the trust you place in me.”

 

Akechi’s lips lifted in a slight smile and he tilted his head, “I hope I do not hurt the trust you place in me, Akira.”

 

***

 

It was days later before Akira saw Akechi again, and it was quite by accident. 

 

As he walked out of Rafflesia with Morgana in his bag, he caught sight of a familiar tan coat and briefcase.  He paused in his walking, causing Morgana to yowl at him, but he was torn.  He wanted to immediately follow and talk to Akechi… and he also wanted to turn around and walk away as fast as possible.

 

Sure, he had handled Akechi’s panic that morning, but who handled _Akira’s_ panic.  Not to mention, what _was_ Akechi playing at, telling him he hopes the trust he places in Akechi won’t be hurt?  That boy is planning on _shooting him with a gun_.  Exactly how is that not supposed to painful?  Did this timeline invent a painless way to be shot in the head? 

 

Yeah, no. 

 

Honestly. 

 

Akira rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, but he still turned and dutifully followed after Akechi, not able to deny that he really did want to hear Akechi’s voice and make him all flustered. 

 

“Akechi-kun!  Running away ruins your image of calm and collected!”

 

Akechi came to a stop and turned around cautiously before rolling his eyes and smiling at Akira, “Calling out Akechi-kun in a crowded place made me think you were one of my, hm, admirers.”

 

Akira laughed, “Oh, your _fangirls_?  Akechi “Detective Prince” Goro’s _fangirls_ and _fanboys_?  One of them, huh?  I can be one of them if you _really_ want me to.”  Immediately, Akira clasped his hands together and widened his eyes, “Oh, Akechi-kun, please, won’t you sign my chest and claim my heart?  Won’t you let me cut just a bit of your hair so I can complete my shrine of you?  Won’t you move over a little so I can make out with the ground you’re standing on?”

 

Akechi burst out laughing and shook his head, “You’re so ridiculous, but I _have_ had some fans say similar things… though maybe not that last one because… what?”

 

Akira just grinned, “Oh, Akechi-kun, I’d do anything to immortalize this moment, including making out with a dirty floor in the middle of an underground mall surrounded by people who would probably just step on me on their way home.”

 

“Every time I see you, I seem to forget how utterly strange you are… and you never fail to remind me.  I can’t seem to ever just regard you as a normal human being, hm?”

 

“Never!  I’m your _friend_ , I can’t very well be just like _everyone else_!” 

 

“Perhaps so.  Are you on your way home then?”

 

Akira nodded, “Yes, I just finished with my job shift at Rafflesia.  Walk me to the station?  Are you heading home as well?”

 

Akechi shook his head as he gathered his briefcase and began to walk with Akira, “No, afraid not.  I have a, ah, client to meet tonight and a bit of paperwork before I start on some homework.”

 

“Sounds utterly thrilling.”

 

Akechi smiled, “Monotonous though it may sound, it does mean a night in.  I am looking forward to a quiet evening.”

 

“What do you do when you aren’t so busy?”

 

Akechi’s looked at him from the corner of his eyes and replied, “Well, I go cycling and watch documentaries… and I hang out with this crazy stalker of mine who collects strands of my hair to add to his shrine.”

 

Akira laughed, “That stalker must be pretty lucky to be graced with your presence.”

 

Akechi smiled as they stopped in front of the station and he inclined his head, “I’d like to think I’m the lucky one.”

 

Then Akechi turned away without another word and walked off, leaving Akira to stand there with flaming cheeks and Morgana’s words of surprise in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar errors or typos you saw! I kind of just quickly typed this up cause I didn't realize how long it had been since my last update...
> 
> Hope this chapter was long enough! The next few chapters should be along this line as I develop Akechi/Akira :) I'm still open to any ideas you have for how you want them to bond or how you want the story to go, so don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> As always, I love you all and appreciate every single comment and kudos I get! It's a great motivator and also just makes me uber happy ^^ <3


	17. ~Flooding Us Out of Heart and Home~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do read!

Hi you guys! :) 

 

Unfortunately, I do live in Houston and am currently out of house and home. I don't want you to think my situation is as bad as OTHER people, but, yeah. The whole situation in Houston is just the worst.... One of those 'never thought it'd happen to me' things... Luckily, where I am, I do have Internet access, but I'm can't really be writing right now... 

 

Anyways, please do keep Texas in your prayers! 

 

I'll get writing as soon as I'm able :) But I figured I owed you an explanation.

 

Thank you for being amazing readers, in any case :) <3 

 

 


	18. Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurusu Akira hates his life. See Exhibit A.

Perhaps Akira is simply naïve or he had misplaced his brain – that explained a lot – and had simply forgotten the _everything_ he has to do and the fact that he’s _reliving his whole life over_ and making change all _willy-nilly_. 

 

But that’s alright.  Even if Akira is naïve or forgetful, the gods sure don’t forget. 

 

Which is why he awoke from his pleasant slumber to wracking pain. 

 

He moaned and threw the blanket over his head, then his pillow and hands for good measure, wanting the slight light from the window to stop attacking him.  Even the slight movement of his head caused pain and he just _couldn’t_.

 

He really hated Igor right now.

 

And everyone.

 

And the world.

 

Maybe even Akechi and his stupid face.

 

But mostly Igor.

 

He tightly shut his eyes and refused to even consider getting up, his friends be damned.

 

_Nothing_ could possibly make him move from this bed. 

 

…

 

“Akira?  Are you alright?”

 

Like a siren, Akechi’s voice called out to him from the depths of his sleep, the sleep that kept the pain at bay, and Akira fell prey to the call… and groaned in response. 

 

“… Do you have a migraine again?  It’s four in the afternoon and you had originally planned on going with me to Big Bang.”

 

Akira groaned and turned away from Akechi, burying his face deeper into his pillow, absently noting that the pain wasn’t as bad as it was earlier in the day, but it was still bad enough that he had no desire to open his eyes.

 

He heard a soft sigh and then Akechi’s footsteps receded and down the staircase.  Akira snuffled into his pillow and proceeded to try to force himself back into his dreamland.  _Hm, where was I?  Yes, Akechi was staring at me with wide eyes and proclaiming how magnificent I was, with my muscles, and Ryuji was saying how he always knew I was royalty material and_ –

 

Akira jumped and sat up straight in bed, only to look into the amused eyes of Akechi, who stood with his blanket and pillow in hand.

 

Akira glared, “What the hell are you doing.”

 

Akechi smirked, “I have seen my mother with enough migraines to know when you are truly suffering from one… and when you are simply experiencing a headache and being lazy.  Now get your posterior out of bed and go brush your teeth.  Your morning breath is not something even your mother would be able to handle with a smile on her face.”

 

Akira’s glare intensified, “Akechi Goro, get the hell out of here.  I hate you, you absolute asshole.”

 

Akechi chuckled, “Hm, yes, well, asshole or not, you chose to become my friend.  Now suffer the consequences.  Akechi Goro does not suffer being stood up.”

 

He glared again at Akechi before petulantly getting out of bed and walking towards the bed.

 

Quite clearly, the gods hated him and had sent him Akechi Goro in order to remind him that he has no control over his life… not even the choice to laze about in bed all day… even when he has a perfectly good reason.

 

Honestly, why did he decide to restart his life again?

 

Oh yes, because he has a hero complex.

 

Sometimes, Kurusu Akira hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygoodness, you guys are all amazing! I saw the comments and the kudos, and I AM ALIVE. And well! 
> 
> In regards to Harvey, my whole subdivision was affected and we had to evacuate.... but by some bizarre luck (praise God), my house was fine. We just had some flooding in our garage. We were INCREDIBLY lucky compared to my neighbors!
> 
> I want to apologize for taking well over a month to update this story! I had Harvey drama, college drama, and.... WRITING BLOCK DRAMA, oh horror of horrors! 
> 
> But I love this story too much to stop, so I will continue writing and I will not fail my faithful readers! I love you all <3
> 
> Anyways, this update was more a filler and pretty short (sorry)... with a bit of plot ;) I somewhat know where I'm going with this story? Yeah. Let's go with that. Lol.
> 
> In any case, I hope to eventually go back to weekly updates, but I can't guarantee that right now. Just have faith that I will not abandon you or this story.
> 
> Thank you and see y'all next time!
> 
> (Also, to any of you affected by the other hurricanes, my prayers are with you. Any of you in Las Vegas, who may have been affected by this tragedy.... my prayers are with you <3 )


	19. Maybe Lose It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has f-bombs... does that mean I have to raise the rating on the story? Legit question, y'all. Oh, and a warning ;)

The summer continued to pass lazily, with Akira splitting his time between Futaba’s Palace and Akechi, but Akira knew that sooner, rather than his preference of later, these two worlds would collide and all the shit would hit the ceiling fan and resemble some sort of abstract art that would send Yusuke into rhapsodies. 

 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been expecting it, then perhaps the delaying tactic could have worked for a little while longer. 

 

That’s the way his life goes though.  Whenever he wants something to happen, it doesn’t.  Whenever he doesn’t want something to happen… well, that’s how this whole restarting his life thing started in the first place. 

 

***

 

The beginning of the end – oh, come on, he’s allowed all the dramatics in this situation, alright? – began before he was even truly aware of it. 

 

He was sitting with Akechi and they were laughing over something stupid, like they always do these days.  Today they were in Leblanc, and Akechi was teasing him over how he purposely seemed to always bungle up the coffee when he made it for Akechi and Akira kept insisting that there was no difference, he’s a master barista at _all times_.

 

(Akira wants to pause here and remind everyone that Ryuji is his favorite person, his first person, his _bro_ , and no one else in their group of friends loves Ryuji as much as Akira does.  Platonic love, now, yes, but Akira _loves_ him, alright?  But damn does Ryuji need to learn to keep his fucking mouth shut.)

 

Ryuji burst through the doors of the café with all his usual grace, startling the both of them, but Akira had a smile on his face as he opened his mouth to greet him.  Ryuji was looking down at his phone and, since it was before the café was officially opened, must have assumed Akira was alone. 

 

(He has to find justifications for Ryuji’s _stupidity_ otherwise he won’t be able to stop his murderous tendencies cause _mother of all things shitty, what. the. fuck_.)

 

“Akira, we’ll be going to the Palace soon, right?  With Medjed and all, the deadline – shit, dude!”

 

Akira wasn’t even breathing.  His eyes were locked on sienna eyes that were _burning_ and the whole _world_ was falling around him and _how the hell could he even fix this without essentially offing himself and restarting again!?_

 

Akechi’s eyes were still burning, even as his lips lifted in a half smile and he carefully placed his cup back on the table.  “Palace?  Medjed?  Interesting words.  Some game I’ve never heard of before?”

 

Ryuji’s laughing half-hysterically, his eyes wide, and he’s looking at Akira, asking silently what he’s supposed to do, but Akira’s just a teenager and he’s a Leader but he’s no wiser than any other damn person on the street.  Akira, after all, was the one who kissed a person he was flirting with from the get-go then friend-zoned that same person.  Kurusu Akira damn well doesn’t know how to correctly coordinate his clothes, much less how to handle this situation.   

 

Do you suppose there’s a book on how to convince one’s would-be murderer that what they just heard should not be used as confirmation to murder one’s would-be victim? 

 

Akechi calmly reached for his briefcase before saying softly, “Akira-san, perhaps it would be better if we, ah, hung out another time.  I see that your friend is eager to talk with you, so I shall leave you to it.”

 

Akira frantically stood up and called out, “No, Akechi, please, don’t go!  You don’t understand!  Just, please, let me explain!”

 

Akechi stopped mid-step than half-turned and raised an inquisitive brow, “What is there to explain, Akira?  I don’t know what your friend was talking about, but it seemed urgent.  Surely we can meet another time.”  


Akira walked after him and grabbed Akechi’s sleeve, forcing Akechi to stop and turn fully towards him, “Akechi, let’s be honest for one fucking second.  You know damn well what those words mean and you know what that means… means for _us_.”

 

Akechi stared at him silently, taking in Akira’s wide eyes, his flushed cheeks, his fast breathing, and smirked, “It makes sense now, does it not?  That you would be so passionate about the Thieves’ and their justice.”

 

“Akechi, please.  It’s honestly not what you think!  Please, just, sit down and let me explain how, how I know you know what those words mean and, and… please, just let’s talk about this?”

 

He chuckled slightly and shook his head, “Did you know even when you approached me in the station, Akira?  Did you know even then?  Is that why you talked to me, pretended to flirt?  Pretended to want to be with me?” 

 

His laugh grew louder, slightly more manic, and Akira could hardly breathe anymore because he kept thinking of the Akechi from _before_ , the one who was _psychotic_ and could make their Personas _psychotic_ , the one who was insane and the one who shot him and it was all blurring in his head. 

 

“Is that why you insisted you want to just be friends, because you couldn’t force yourself to want me that way?  What exactly did you want from me, _Akira_?  How did you even know about me?”

 

The laughing tapered off, and they stood, facing one another in the café, which was silent except for Akira’s gasping breaths and Ryuji’s jiggling leg against the bar stool. 

 

Akira wasn’t even surprised when Akechi calmly reached inside his briefcase and pulled out a gun, he had been dreaming–remembering–dreading this very moment ever since the first time.  He heard the click as Akechi cocked the gun, aimed right between his eyes, he heard, distantly, as Ryuji began yelling, something about calling the cops.

 

But, right then, it was only Akira and Akechi… and a gun between them, aimed at Akira. 

 

As it always had been.

 

Akechi smirked and then softly said, “I can’t even begin to understand what game you were playing at, _Akira_.  But I am no pawn of yours and I won’t fall for your lies, your manipulations.  I’m Akechi Goro, Ace Detective.  I’m calling the shots here, _literally_ , so perhaps it would be in your best interest to take my warning seriously.”

 

He stepped forward and Akira could now feel the cool steel of the gun between his brows, he could feel the way his arm hairs rose and the way his heart was beating so fast it was hard to hear Akechi’s words… but of course he heard them.  He heard it all too well. 

 

“Do not contact me ever again.  Whatever plans you made about me… forget them.  When it’s time for me to deal with you, I will, don’t you worry your pretty little heart.  Until then…”  Akechi slowly lifted the gun off of Akira, aimed it away, and released the trigger, calmly placing the gun back in his briefcase, “Count your breaths.  You have so few of them left.”

 

Akechi turned to leave, and Akira let him, but not before softly whispering, “ _Goro_ , my–my feelings weren’t a _game_ , it–it never was.”

 

Akechi froze, his hand on the door, and Akira heard a harsh, “ _Don’t call me that_.” 

 

He didn’t turn around, he didn’t seem the desperate plea in Akira’s eyes, and then he was gone. 

 

***

 

Akira stared vacantly at the Phantom Thieves.

 

He took in Ryuji’s guilty and panicked breathing, Makoto’s determined but confused gaze, Ann’s concerned hand on his shoulder, Yusuke’s calculating eyes, and Morgana’s resigned air. 

 

It was stupid to think he only had to tell Morgana.  What could Morgana do?  And did Akira really think he could keep something like this away from the only people who _knew_ him?  People who now knew him better than the people who had given birth to him? 

 

It was stupid and it was inevitable that this would happen.

 

“I…  I know it’s crazy, but after these few months, perhaps you won’t be so hasty to not believe me.  This isn’t the first time I’m doing all this with you…  I died and then I restarted my life.  I knew what was going to happen, and I tried to prevent it all… but… but I failed… I failed _again_ … I’m so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heh, hi :D 
> 
> Yep, that just happened. Bet no one was expecting me to come back with THAT after my slight hiatus, huh? 
> 
> It probably wouldn't have all happened in one chapter (which would have been kind of cliffhanger-y, so aren't you thankful?), except I promised y'all that this update would be a longer update than the ones before. 
> 
> This is also plot-heavy. It took me a while to realize how I want to take the story, and I'm still kind of unsure, but I did know I wanted this to happen between Akira and Akechi. They were too on the brink of things... so this should push things along, right? ;) 
> 
> DON'T HATE ME, LOL. I am now officially on break, so the next update should really NOT happen like 3 months later lol. But your comments are motivation, and it'd be cool to hear what you think might happen... it might even inspire me more ;) So please comment! 
> 
> This story will NOT be abandoned, cause way more people are invested than I thought there would be, so I will not disappoint you! <3 :) You deserve more than that from me. 
> 
> (Btw, I made 2 references to Taylor Swift songs cause I'm an unrepentant fangirl: 'All Too Well' and 'Ours'. Those phrases are not mine and I disclaim them!)


	20. May Lead Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Akechi Situation

“So, lemme get this straight –”

 

“Shut up, Ryuji.  You lost your right to speak,” Akira snapped at Ryuji. 

 

Ryuji’s mouth opened and closed before he shut it with a snap and crossed his arms, sulking.  The others just rolled their eyes and looked back at Akira, whose face was still devoid of all color.

 

Mutely, Akira nodded his head and looked down at his clenched hands in his lap.  He never thought he’d have to come clean like this… Not now…

 

Makoto softly touched his elbow and murmured, “Akira, we are honored that you shared this with us.  But… you never told us why you told us now.”

 

Akira let out a trembling sigh then said quietly, “Everything went pear-shaped, that’s why.  Akechi… he found out… and then promised to kill me.  And he will, of that I have no doubt.  So now we have to work together and figure out how to outsmart Akechi and still save everyone.” 

 

Akira glanced up when he took in the silence, only to find everyone staring at him with stricken faces. 

 

Ann hesitantly asked, “Akechi’s going to _kill_ you?”

 

He nodded, confused, “Yeah… didn’t I tell you that he tried to in the first timeline too?” 

 

Morgana groaned as the others firmly shook their heads _no_. 

 

Yusuke’s brows were furrowed as he asked, “Then how are the two of you dating?  Are you not in love with him, and he with you?  Ah… the passion of a murderer between his victim is the same as that between two lovers?  That definitely puts things into perspective…”

 

Ann groaned this time and lightly smacked Yusuke’s shoulder, “ _No_ , Yusuke, the passion is _not_ the same!  But, Akira, Yusuke’s right.  Aren’t you in love with him?  How did you fall in love with the person who murdered, or, well, tried to?  You knew who he was, you didn’t approach him unknowingly…”

 

Makoto murmured, bemused, “Was this some attempt to convert him to your side?  Get him to love you then change his mind about his plans to off the Phantom Thieves’ leader?” 

 

Akira’s face went fire engine red and he buried his head in his hands, mumbling, “It-I, I guess I was kind of doing what Makoto said… and I’m _not_ in love with Akechi!  I don’t have that many issues I’d go and fall in love with someone who wants to kill me!”

 

Ryuji raised his hand and pointedly cleared his throat, when Makoto just exasperatedly looked at him he asked, “What?  Can I speak now or am I still not allowed to?”

 

Akira rolled his eyes and raised his head, “What, Ryuji?”

 

“Well, I dunno about the whole making him love you thing, but maybe we can still fix this and get him to remember your friendship.  Surely he’s not such a cold-hearted bastard that he would kill you without talking, at least.  Plus, it’s fact that the evil guy always gives a huge monologue before trying to off the hero and being foiled!”

 

Akira stared at Ryuji incredulously, “This isn’t an anime, Ryuji!  Not just that, you were _there_ when he held a fucking _loaded gun_ to my head and told me that’d he’d kill me _later_!”

 

Ryuji’s mouth opened and closed a bit before he slumped down in his seat, “Well, I guess I forgot that part…”

 

That caused Akira to just stare at Ryuji before bursting out laughing.  His laugh, even with its slight hysterical edge, broke the tension in Akira’s room and had the other Thieves chuckling and smiling as well. 

 

He sobered up and just grinned at his friends, “I know you guys don’t know me as well as you will, or as well as I know _you_ , but thank you for always being by my side.  I don’t know what I’d do with you.”

 

They smiled back at him and Ann leaned in to hug him tight. 

 

None of them brought Akechi back up again for the rest of the night.  Akechi was for sure an issue, but not an issue that could be solved _now_ … so they instead focused on making the most of the rest of their summer, with movie plans and their end-of-heist plans. 

 

They were teenagers after all.

 

*** 

 

Akechi stared at the hole in the wall his fist had made, fascinated at the destruction that was caused by _him_ , _his_ anger. 

 

Deep within him, it disturbed him, but it was overlaid by the deep satisfaction at the release, since the subject of his anger could not be there for him to take it out on.

 

 _Akira fucking Kurusu had played him like a violin and he hadn’t even known until that blond idiot had opened his mouth and told him_.

 

Here he had been, chasing the Phantom Thieves, worried they would ruin his plans for _That Man_ , and all the while he had been giving his spare time, sharing his laughs, giving his _trust_ to the _Leader_ of the Phantom Thieves!

 

He picked up the vase from his coffee table and threw it at his wall, not even caring that it was midnight and his neighbors would for sure file a noise complaint.

 

His whole fucking life he had been wanting _someone_ , and he hadn’t really admitted it, even to himself, but he had wondered at the possibility that Akira could be that person.  After he dealt with _That Man_ , he would have had Akira by his side… as his friend, and perhaps even more, eventually.

 

_But that could never happen now._

 

No, now he had to kill him, the person who threatened to ruin all his plans, his life goal.

 

He had to kill the person he had wondered at possibly loving.

 

He picked up another vase and threw it at the wall, ignoring the shouts from his neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than I would like, but a necessary one. I couldn't just jump into the next thing, now could I?
> 
> Don't you worry, my wonderful readers, I won't keep Akechi and Akira away forever ;) I'm not one for prolonging the inevitable and all that. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, any suggestions you have, and helpful critiques.... I always love hearing from you! <3 :D 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying your holidays, your Christmas gifts, and the eve of a new year! Happy New Year to all! :D :) <3 The next update I'll make is in 2018... isn't that crazy? Where did the year even go?! O_O (ignore me while I have a mild freak-out... (; )


	21. Deadly Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, if you notice, the chapter title did NOT come from the song that inspired the title of the story.... D: I'm disappointed, as I'm sure you all are :3

The day Futaba joined them was anticlimactic and, yet, Akira could feel the change in the air… or something like that.  In any case, he didn’t think that this moment would mark such a change from what he had thought just a few weeks ago.

 

For one, Akechi was no longer his friend… best friend… person he admired… liked… someone he cared about. 

 

It was like Akechi had disappeared.  Akira no longer saw glimpses of him in Shibuya, his messages (it’s not like he messaged Akechi _every day_ or something! Just once in a while…) went unread, don’t even mention the occasional voicemail he left, when he got really desperate.

 

Akechi had become such a fixture in his life that he felt oddly _empty_ without him, without hearing his voice daily, without exchanging witty quips via texts, and it was strange to drink a cup of coffee and be reminded of Akechi, to smell pancakes as he’s walking the streets and feel an odd pang in his heart. 

 

Even worse, his friends all knew that Akira’s pensive, and downright depressed, mood was all due to _missing_ Akechi.  Which he _wasn’t_.  He didn’t really _miss_ Akechi, you know?  He just wanted to keep him in his sights, know his movements and stuff, so he’d be able to better anticipate the moment where Akechi’s gun would be trained on him again!  Honest! 

 

When he said that to Morgana, Morgana simply swatted him in the face with his tail and ran off to Futaba’s, his newest favorite person. 

 

Futaba eagerly fit into their group and once more Akira became Futaba’s ‘key item,’ and Sojiro was hesitantly excited about Futaba’s more outgoing behavior.  They grew closer than Akira originally had to Futaba, since Futaba didn’t know enough about Akira and Akechi to _constantly_ be commenting on it like _everyone else_ , other than to know that Akechi had issued a threat – promise – to end Akira’s life. 

 

This knowledge of course caused Futaba to search Akechi up and kept him on her radar, which was good overall.  If only Ann hadn’t forbid Futaba from giving any information on Akechi’s whereabouts to Akira.  Honestly, _why_?  Akechi was _Akira’s_ enemy, he should know where he is! 

 

This argument did not impress any of the other Thieves.  In fact, it caused Ryuji to burst out laughing for a good fifteen minutes, and Akira was able to practice his death glare on Ryuji’s hysterically laughing form.  Sadly, looks still could not kill.  How unfortunate.  

 

In any case, Akira did not see Akechi those weeks and it was a strange time for Akira.

 

***

 

He knew it was coming, but it still scared him when it did happen.

 

Now that the rest knew just as much as Morgana, now that Morgana felt underappreciated by the others and replaced by Futaba, along with his nightmares and fears that he _isn’t_ human and _is_ something _else_ , Morgana makes a run for it on his own and leaves the Phantom Thieves to frantically search for him, only to find him with Haru in Okumura’s Palace. 

 

Akira feels that familiar ball of anger-fear-insecurity from Morgana’s disappearance rise up, and it doesn’t back down until Morgana is back in his room reminding him to go to sleep.

 

The drama was enough to knock Akechi to the back of his mind, and it only makes sense that that was when Akechi decided to make his move. 

 

He was walking back from Akihabara with Futaba when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards him.  Surprised, he stopped walking abruptly, causing Futaba to run right into him.  Hastily, he grabbed her to keep her from falling flat on her face, all the while keeping his eyes on the approaching form.

 

What did it mean that Akechi was coming to, presumably, talk to him in public? 

 

Akechi stopped in front of him and inclined his head, taking in Akira’s hand wrapped around Futaba’s shoulders and Futaba’s around his waist, “Kurusu-san, how interesting that we run into each other here.”

 

Akira swallowed hard and tried to quell his internal panicking, barely hearing Futaba say, “Akira?  Who is this?”

 

He forced a polite smile on his face and looked down at Futaba, focusing on her concerned eyes behind her glasses and her fingers poised to dial the others on her phone, “Oh, Futaba, this is Akechi Goro, surely you’re heard of him?  He’s known as the Detective Prince, after all.”

 

She grinned at him and back at Akechi, extending the hand that had been holding her phone out towards him, “Hello, I’m Sakura Futaba, Akira’s friend.  Nice to meet you.”

 

Akechi smiled at her politely, even as his eyes hardened as he took in her familiarity with _him_ , “It is nice to meet another of Kurusu-san’s friends as well.”  He looked up at Akira and his smile widened, even as his eyes connected with Akira’s and caught him, “Are you free tonight, Kurusu-san?  I’d like to have dinner with you, if you are amenable.” 

 

Akira opened his mouth to reply an affirmative, hardly even realizing what he was about to say, when Futaba stepped on his foot hard and inserted quickly, “Oh, but Akira promised he’d walk me back home, didn’t you?”

 

He looked down at Futaba and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, “O-oh, yeah.”  Glancing back up at Akechi, he shrugged in apology, “Sorry, Akechi-kun, I have to walk her back home.  Maybe text me and we can arrange another time when we’re both free?” 

 

Akechi’s smile dimmed and he stepped closer to Akira, enough to where Akira could make out the cinnamon flecks in those burnt sienna eyes, “I don’t think you quite understand, _Kurusu-san_ , that I would like to speak with you _right now_.”

 

Akira’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, Akechi, Sojiro will kill me if I don’t get Futaba home before her curfew.”

 

Akechi’s lips thinned and he stepped back, “I apologize, then, for interrupting your _date_.  I’ll contact you another time then.”

 

“Wait, Akechi –” But Akechi was already speed walking away into the night.

 

Futaba shivered beside him and murmured, “I can see why you like him even as you fear him, my key item.  I finally understand the appeal of poison now.” 

 

Akira let out a bitter laugh and muttered, “He really is like poison, isn’t he?  What does it say about me then, that I want him with me anyways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness, but it's all coming down quick isn't it?
> 
> Akechi and Akira confront one another, but it's not QUITE what we all thought! But, what's this, ANOTHER misunderstanding? I know, I know, what is it with me and building up the angst? Guess it's a good thing I'm fairly anonymous so I don't get any of my readers to show up to my house with pitchforks, huh? XD 
> 
> The next chapter will definitely have what this chapter was building up to! 
> 
> Also, just wondering, anyone have any ideas on how to redeem Ryuji? I've been wracking my brain but I can't think of one O_O Which is really sad. Any one of my readers have it in their heart to figure out a way for all of us to forgive him for his big mouth? ;) :D 
> 
> Until next time then! <3 Love y'all!


	22. ~don't hate me pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi. hello. it is I. the writer.

Don't hate me pls. This isn't the update y'all are waiting for.

 

I just know it's been like MONTHS since I've posted and I have a lot of readers who have been waiting and some have even sent comments wondering if I discontinued.

 

NO. THIS STORY IS NOT DISCONTINUED.

 

I've just been having personal issues and haven't really been on the top of my game for a while now... I'm a perfectionist and so I haven't felt like I've been in the mood to give you the quality content you deserve.

 

I'm getting better now. It's a process, but I'm getting there. 

 

I told myself I'd never do these author notes, but you guys deserved SOMETHING from me.

 

This is an assurance that I'm working on the next update.

 

I love you all so much for liking my words and my plot. I've seen your comments and they've cheered me up, knowing you guys like what I've written and want more.

 

So I'm working on the next update. I'm on summer vacation rn and will be out of the country in July (without Wi-Fi LOLOLOLOLOL T_T). I hope to update this before I go, but if I don't, expect updates in August and for me to finish this story VERY SOON. We're very close to the end, but that doesn't mean I'm rushing the ending or anything lol.

 

But I also wanted to ask you guys questions. This is IMPORTANT to me finishing the story:

 

So I kind of don't have a PS4 anymore and was never able to finish the game (please don't tell me spoilers! I finished the 7th Palace and started the "next" one, but that was it.... T_T). I was wondering if you guys would mind if I used creative license to not follow the actual game layout after the 7th palace? And would it be okay if I kind of fudge details? I'll have to rely on the Internet rn for info on the game that I'll need..... are you guys okay with that? I mean, idk what I'll do if you're not okay with it... but.... I'd also like assurance?

 

If you read this far, please do comment with some suggestions.

 

Anyways, the story isn't abandoned, I'm writing the next update as I speak, and I truly love you all for reading this far.

 

I don't have any sneak peeks to give you.... or do I?

 

Hm. This will have to tide you over:

**Do you think Akira could restart the game to get Akechi at this point? Should he? Or should he continue??? ;))**

 

Just a thought that you can feel free to answer! 

 

This "update" will be deleted when I post the real update, so for those who read this far and actually even read this... y'all are the real MVPs :') <3 


End file.
